Happy Birthday Yohji
by Kiara6
Summary: Das hier ist die Fortsetzung zu Happy Birthday Omi. Es geht genau da weiter, wo der Vorgänger aufgehört hat. Im Laufe der Geschichte kommen auch noch Schwarz hinzu. Und zusammen wird dann in einem Club Yohjis Geburtstag gefeiert.
1. Default Chapter

Falls jemand „Happy Birthday Omi" nicht gelesen hat, würde ich empfehlen, dass zuerst zu  
tun, da diese Geschichte hier genau da beginnt, wo die andere aufhört. Der geneigte Leser  
mag sich erinnern. *g*  
  
Diese Story hier beginnt (wie die meisten von mir) recht harmlos (also bitte nicht wundern, wenn  
dieses Kapitel vergleichsweise harmlos ist, finde ich zumindest) – aber es gibt ja noch mehr  
Kapitel und eine Steigerung muss ja drin sein. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
  
  
Happy Birthday Yohji – Teil 1  
  
Mit einem leicht dämlichen Grinsen und einem nicht zu übersehenden Problem in der  
Lendengegend wachte Omi ein zweites Mal an diesem Freitagvormittag auf. Ken und Yohji  
schnarchten neben ihm noch leise vor sich hin und Aya war wahrscheinlich noch immer  
unterwegs, um sein Zeugnis abzuholen. Eigentlich war Omi ihm ganz dankbar dafür. Wenn er  
heute in die Schule gegangen wäre, hätte sofort jeder an seinem Gesicht erkannt, was los war.  
Dieses Grinsen wollte einfach nicht verschwinden.  
Leise schlich er sich aus dem Zimmer in Richtung Bad. Nicht, dass er etwas gegen ihre  
nächtliche Aktivität hätte, aber das klebrige Gefühl an seinem Körper würde er schon gerne  
loswerden.  
  
Völlig unbekleidet trat er auf den Flur. Erstens war außer ihm sowieso keiner wach oder zu  
Hause und zweitens war sein Schamgefühl seit der vergangenen Nacht auf einen historischen  
Tiefstand gesunken. Außerdem konnte er so das Gefühl von Freiheit genießen.  
Er streckte sich ein paar Mal, fühlte, wie das Blut wieder durch seine Glieder floss. Zumindest  
der Teil des Blutes, der sich noch nicht in seiner Körpermitte gesammelt hatte. Omi wollte  
schleunigst etwas gegen diesen Zustand unternehmen. Doch wenn er einen von den beiden  
anderen geweckt hätte, wäre das womöglich in eine längere Diskussion ausgeartet, wer denn  
jetzt als erster durfte. Darauf wollte er sich so kurz nach dem Aufwachen beim besten Willen  
nicht konzentrieren. Außerdem war der Tag ja noch lang genug, da würden sich noch genug  
Gelegenheiten bieten. Das Grinsen in seinem Gesicht nahm zu. Tapfer entschied sich Omi,  
sein Problem allein und unter der Dusche anzugehen.  
  
Nach einem kurzen Besuch auf der Toilette stand Omi unter dem heißen Strahl der Dusche.  
Er hatte gerade begonnen, sich einen Fantasie-Ken auszumalen, der ihn verwöhnen würde, als  
er von hinten umarmt wurde. „Guten Morgen, Omi-chan. Alles ok?" Eine Hand glitt zu  
seinem Po und blieb dort liegen.  
„Ohayo, Ken-kun. Und ja, es geht mir gut." Er drehte sich zu seinem dunkelhaarigen Freund  
um und küsste ihn zärtlich.  
„Dann bin ich ja beruhigt." Ein neckisches Lächeln umspielte Kens Mundwinkel. Es war Omi  
ziemlich klar, was Ken damit sagen wollte. Der junge Mann war in den vergangenen Nacht  
nicht mehr in den Genuss von Omi überaus wohlgeformten Hinterteil gekommen und wollte  
jetzt seine Chance nutzen. Aus Omis Sicht gab es nichts, was dagegen sprach.  
Er schob sich enger an Ken. Das Gefühl, als sich ihre Erregungen aneinander rieben, war  
unvergleichlich. Heißes Wasser prasselte auf seine Schultern und lief zwischen ihnen hinab.  
Die Atmosphäre in der kleinen Duschkabine wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde erotischer.  
Ken senkte seinen Kopf herab und knabberte an einem von Omis Ohrläppchen. „Hat es dir  
denn gestern gefallen?"  
„Hmm. Sehr sogar." Er attackierte erneut den Mund seines Gegenüber. Konnte Ken denn  
nicht endlich aufhören zu reden und anfangen zu handeln. Er hatte ja nichts dagegen, wenn  
mal etwas Dirty Talk aufkam. Tatsächlich hatten ihn die Worte von Yohji sogar richtig geil  
gemacht, aber jetzt wollte er nur Sex. Einmal richtig gut durchgefickt werden und dann  
konnten sie gerne weiter sprechen. Jetzt musste er das nur noch Ken beibringen.  
  
Noch energischer als zuvor schmiegte er sich an den muskulösen Körper vor ihm und glitt mit  
seinen Händen an Kens Seiten hinab. „Mach endlich." Omi nahm eine Hand von Ken und  
führte sie zu seinem Po. „Ich will dich. Jetzt und hier."  
„OK." Ruckartig wurde Omi umgedreht und mit dem Gesicht an die Wand gedrückt. „Dann  
will ich doch mal sehen, ob du dich wirklich so gut anfühlst. Laut genug gestöhnt haben die  
anderen ja." Schnell verteilte er etwas Duschgel auf seiner Hand und begann den jungen  
Körper vor ihm vorzubereiten.  
  
Mit jedem weiteren Finger wurde Omi ungeduldiger. Seine Erektion rieb sich schmerzhaft an  
der Wand. Wenn Ken ihn nicht sehr bald nahm, würde er wohl platzen. „Bitte. Ken. Komm  
schon."  
„Wenn du immer so bettelst, dass du gefickt werden willst, wirst du hier keine ruhige Minute  
mehr haben. Halt dich fest." Er deutete auf die Halterung der Dusche.  
„Das soll halten?" Omi sah die Konstruktion äußerst zweifelhaft an.  
„Das würde sogar das Gewicht von Schuldig halten." Er nahm seine Finger aus Omi und  
wollte es sich gerade in dessen Po so richtig gemütlich machen, als der sich umdrehte.  
„SCHULDIG?!" Das hatte Omi vorübergehend von seinem Problem abgelenkt. „Schuldig?  
So wie in Schwarz? Der Schuldig?"  
„Kennst du noch andere gut gebaute und blendend aussehende rothaarige Deutsche, die auf  
diesen Namen hören?" Ken hätte sich am liebsten schiefgelacht bei dem Gesichtsausdruck,  
den Omi gerade zur Schau trug. Eine Mischung aus Unglauben und der immer noch  
vorhandenen Lust, die seine Augen leicht verhangen wirken ließ.  
Da Omi momentan keine anderen Schuldigs einfielen, schüttelte er einfach nur den Kopf.  
„Aber wieso…"  
„Wieso ich ihn erwähnt habe?" Omi nickte. Ken hatte doch wohl nicht tatsächlich mit  
Schuldig in ihrer Dusche… Nein. Auf seinen Videos war davon nichts zu sehen gewesen.  
Und dass sie sich tagsüber getroffen hätten, hielt er für sehr unwahrscheinlich.  
Eine weiche Hand fuhr über Omis Wangen. „Hast du noch nie daran gedacht, wie sexy er  
ist?"  
Eigentlich hatte Omi während ihrer Begegnungen mit Schwarz immer mehr daran gedacht,  
wie er überleben könnte, um sich noch um so was Gedanken zu machen. Aber zugegebener  
Maßen fand er Schuldig auch recht anziehend. Eigentlich sogar mehr als das. Er und Schu  
hier unter der Dusche… Ja. Der Gedanke hatte etwas für sich. Doch im Augenblick war er mit  
Ken hier. Und der sollte endlich zur Sache kommen.  
  
„Ich geb's zu. Schuldig ist sexy. Aber wenn du mich nicht endlich vögelst, dann bist du dran."  
Das war alles, was Ken noch gebraucht hatte. Er drehte Omi wieder um und nahm ihn für die  
folgenden Minuten richtig hart ran.  
  
„Aaahhhh, Keeeennnnn….."  
„Goooot. Omiiiiiiii. Dein Arsch….. ahhhhh."  
„Jaaaaaaaa…."  
„So eng. Hnnnnnnnn…."  
Yohji packte sich das Kissen über den Kopf, um die Geräusche aus dem Bad zu überdecken,  
jedoch vergeblich. Seine beiden jüngeren Kollegen waren nicht zu überhören. Anhand der  
Stöhnlaute war ihm schnell klar geworden, dass Ken seine Chance genutzt hatte und  
gegenwärtig Omi wohl ordentlich gegen die Duschwand vögelte. Sollten sie doch. Nur bitte  
entschieden leiser.  
Da beide offensichtlich mehr Durchhaltevermögen besaßen, als Yohji gedacht hatte, gab er  
nach einigen Minuten genervt auf und kroch aus dem Bett. Sein Blick fiel auf den Wecker.  
Kurz nach elf. Entschieden zu früh für ihn. Auch seine Schicht fing ja erst später an.  
Er verzog nachdenklich die Stirn. Sollte Ken nicht auch gerade im Laden sein? Warum zum  
Geier hatte der dann Spaß mit Omi? Entschlossen schüttelte er diesen Gedanken ab. War ja  
schließlich Ken, der den Anpfiff von Aya bekam und nicht er. Jedenfalls brauchte er dringend  
einen Kaffee, nach einem kurzen Abstecher auf die Toilette.  
  
So wie Gott ihn geschaffen hatte, betrat Yohji die Küche und wurde von einem seelenruhigen  
Aya begrüßt. Da es für Yohji noch mitten in der Nacht war und seine Denkprozesse nur  
schleppend in Gang kamen, störte ihn das nicht weiter. Auch die Mitteilung, dass der Koneko  
heute geschlossen bliebe, nahm er gelassen auf. Im wachen Zustand hätte er vermutlich  
geprüft, ob Aya nicht krank war, aber so freute er sich nur. Mehr Zeit, um mit Omi Geburtstag  
zu feiern. Und ein paar der Geschenke auszuprobieren.  
Er schenkte sich seinen Kaffee mit einem lüsternen Grinsen ein. Ein Blick zu seinem  
rothaarigen Kollegen bestätigte ihm, dass der wohl gerade in ähnlichen Bahnen dachte.  
Jedenfalls war sein Mund ebenfalls zu einem Grinsen verzogen.  
  
Der Erfahrungsaustausch der beiden (hauptsächlich darüber, wie geil Omi sich ficken lässt)  
wurde durch ein fröhliches „Ohayo Minna-san" unterbrochen. Im Gegensatz zu Yohji hatten  
Ken und Omi es wenigstens geschafft, sich noch Shorts anzuziehen. Nicht, dass es  
irgendjemanden gestört hätte, dass einer seiner Mitbewohner unbekleidet durchs Haus lief.  
Solange sie wenigstens im Laden vollständig bekleidet waren. Der Lagerraum war von dieser  
Regel übrigens ausgenommen worden, nachdem Aya dort einmal Yohji überwältigt hatte.  
  
Ziemlich fies grinsend deutete Yohji auf den Stuhl neben sich, damit Omi sich dort hinsetzte.  
„Nimm doch Platz." Der jüngere verzog zwar leicht sein Gesicht, sagte aber nichts weiter. Es  
zog zwar etwas und bei bestimmten Bewegungen auch etwas mehr, aber es tat nicht wirklich  
weh. Zu irgendwas musste das monatelange Training mit dem Vibrator doch gut gewesen  
sein. Aber er hatte es nie dreimal innerhalb von zwölf Stunden probiert. Erst die letzte Nacht  
hatte ihn so geil gemacht, das er nicht mehr glaubte, irgendwann ohne Sex leben zu können.  
Yohji beugte sich zu ihm herüber und flüsterte ihm sanft ins Ohr. „Hat meine kleine  
Schlampe doch das Halsband abgelegt."  
Omi tat es ihm nach und flüsterte ebenfalls. „Ja. Deine kleine Schlampe hat sich nämlich  
unter der Dusche ficken lassen."  
Yohji musste leicht lachen. „Ja. Laut genug, damit das ganze Haus etwas davon hatte."  
„Tut mir leid, wenn wir dich geweckt haben." Aber wirklich traurig schien Omi darüber nicht  
zu sein. Dazu sah er immer noch zu sehr wie frisch gevögelt und voll von Glückshormonen  
aus. Der Mund zu einem breiten Grinsen verzogen. Er hatte einmal kurz überlegt, ob dieser  
Gesichtsausdruck je wieder verschwinden würde, aber bei dem Tempo, dass die anderen  
vorlegten, war das wohl eher nicht der Fall. Nicht dass es ihn stören würde.  
Die Mädels im Blumenladen würden wahrscheinlich sowieso glauben, dass er noch  
glücklicher war als sonst, weil sein Lächeln nun auf 130% stand. Glücklich war er ja und es  
musste den Fangirls ja keiner sagen, was seine Hormone so in Wallung gebracht hatte.  
  
„Ne Yohji? Was willst du eigentlich an deinem Geburtstag machen?"  
Drei Augenpaare richteten sich auf Omi. Es war schon fast wieder typisch für ihn. Sein  
eigener Geburtstag war noch voll im Gange und er dachte schon wieder an andere.  
„Hmm? Also eigentlich wollte ich mit euch in die Disco. Und jetzt, wo du das passende Outfit  
hast.."  
Omis Augen quollen förmlich hervor. „Mit den Hotpants… Aber ich… Tanzen… Kann  
nicht…"  
Er wurde zu Yohji auf den Schoß gezogen. „Ganz ruhig. Das mit dem Tanzen üben wir  
morgen. Nur du und ich." Ein viel sagendes Zwinkern beendete seine Aussage.  
„Aber Yohji ich…"  
„Nun hör mal dem Onkel Yohji zu. Wenn ich sage, wir schaffen das, dann tun wir das auch.  
Verstanden."  
Omi schaute zweifelhaft nach oben. Er hatte ja wirklich Vertrauen in den älteren, aber  
innerhalb von einem Tag tanzen lernen, daran zweifelte er stark. Und überhaupt „Onkel  
Yohji. Das klingt fast so, als ob du ein Kinderschänder bist. Und so wie du hier gerade  
rumsitzt..."  
Yohji antwortete ihm mit einem leichten Knabbern am Hals. Irgendwo gab es bestimmt noch  
Stellen, die nicht mit Knutschflecken übersät waren. „Also, wenn du mit Kinderschänder  
meinst, dass ich meinen Schwanz gerne mal in Nagi rammen würde, dann gebe ich dir  
vollkommen Recht."  
Erschrocken sprang Omi auf. „Was ist denn nur los mit euch? Erst Schuldig, dann Nagi. Habe  
ich hier irgendwas verpasst?" Eigentlich war die Frage mehr rhetorisch gemeint, doch er  
bekam trotzdem eine Antwort darauf.  
Aya räusperte sich leise. „Wir wussten nicht genau, wie wir es dir sagen sollen, doch ich stehe  
gerade mit Crawford in Verhandlung. Die wollen demnächst, irgendwann, bei uns einziehen.  
Genaues steht noch nicht fest."  
Omi blickt nacheinander die anderen an. Für den ersten April war es noch einen Monat zu  
früh. Und ihre Gesichter sahen auch nicht aus, als ob sie zu Scherzen aufgelegt wären.  
„Schwarz. Hier bei uns? Mit dem Verrückten? Habt ihr sie noch alle?" Das schlug alle  
anderen Geschenke, die er bis jetzt bekommen hatte, bei weitem. Die Überraschung war ihnen  
gelungen, auch wenn er auf so was sehr gut hätte verzichten können.  
Ken bemühte sich nach Kräften die Situation zu entspannen. „Also Farfarello nicht. Der ist  
schon in Australien. Hasen jagen oder so."  
„Oh gut. Dann also nur noch die drei mit den übermenschlichen Fähigkeiten, die uns  
umbringen wollen. Beruhigt mich total." Er schnappte etwas nach Luft.  
Yohji zog ihn wieder auf seinen Schoß zurück. „Eigentlich wollen die uns gar nicht  
umbringen. War nur ihr Auftrag, solange es SZ noch gab…"  
„Und was wollen die jetzt?" Irgendwo, ganz tief in ihm, rief eine Stimme, dass er diese Frage  
nicht stellen sollte, doch die überhörte er geflissentlich.  
Aya grinste ihm fies entgegen. „Was die wollen?" Er legte eine kunstvolle Pause ein. „Mit  
uns um die Wette vögeln. Und da ist es doch viel schöner, wenn wir zusammen wohnen."  
  
TBC  



	2. Teil 2

Happy Birthday Yohji – Teil 2  
  
„Und was wollen die jetzt?" Irgendwo, ganz tief in ihm, rief eine Stimme, dass er diese Frage  
nicht stellen sollte, doch die überhörte er geflissentlich.  
Aya grinste ihm fies entgegen. „Was die wollen?" Er legte eine kunstvolle Pause ein. „Mit  
uns um die Wette vögeln. Und da ist es doch viel schöner, wenn wir zusammen wohnen."  
  
Omi sah Aya mit großen Augen an. „Das ist doch jetzt ein Scherz, oder? Ich meine..."  
Eine rote Augenbraue wurde fragend nach oben gezogen. „Ja bitte?"  
„Schwarz soll hier einziehen, weil die mit uns..." Er begann eine vage Handbewegung, die er  
jedoch nicht vollendete.  
„Genau Süßer." Yohji zog Omi näher zu sich heran. „Und freust du dich jetzt?"  
Sprachlos drehte sich der Jüngere um und stand dann auf. „Ihr habt sie doch echt nicht mehr  
alle. Und Kritiker nimmt das so einfach hin, oder wie? Aber denen sagt ihr das wahrscheinlich  
auch erst, wenn es schon zu spät ist." Er war richtig wütend auf die anderen. Sie mochten ja  
recht damit haben, dass Schwarz sehr attraktive Mitglieder hatte, aber wie konnten sie deren  
Gefahrenpotential so einfach vergessen.  
  
Da die Anderen sich nicht sonderlich um das Problem „Schwarz" zu sorgen schienen, wollte  
Omi die Küche verlassen. Nur wurde er sehr effektiv von Aya und dessen kräftigem Griff  
darin gehindert. „Stopp!"  
„Was? Willst du mir jetzt noch erzählen, dass du Crawford so richtig toll findest und schon  
mit ihm im Bett warst?" Ja. Er hatte von seinem Geburtstag jetzt so richtig die Nase voll. Sie  
hätten sich wirklich einen anderen Tag dafür aussuchen können. Ganz sicher.  
„Nein, das hatte ich eigentlich nicht vor. Und außerdem geht es dich nichts an, ob ich mit  
Crawford ins Bett gehe… oder auch nicht." Leider kam der Zusatz etwas zu spät, um noch  
unauffällig zu sein.  
Omi versuchte sich aus Ayas Klammergriff zu befreien, blieb aber erfolglos. „Also, was willst  
du noch?"  
Schlanke Finger deuteten auf ein Stück Papier auf dem Tisch. „Dein Zeugnis. Wir sollten  
darüber sprechen."  
  
Omi blickte ihn verwundert an. Was sollte denn das jetzt so plötzlich? Der Themenwechsel  
ging ihm hier viel zu schnell. Und bisher hatte sich noch keiner der Anderen für seine Noten  
interessiert. Warum auch? Er hatte die Aufnahmeprüfung für die Uni bestanden und würde an  
der Toudai im April anfangen. Es gab also absolut keinen Grund, warum sie über sein  
Zeugnis sprechen sollten. Nur sah Aya das eben anders.  
„Du hast nicht überall mit Eins abgeschnitten. Du weißt, dass so etwas bestraft werden  
muss?" Aya blickte ihn streng an. Auf seinem Gesicht ließ sich nicht eine Regung feststellen.  
„Bestrafen?" Omi traute seinen Ohren nicht so ganz. Dann hatte er eben in Musik und  
Japanischer Geschichte nur eine Zwei, aber dass Aya einen derart winzigen Grund als Anlass  
nahm, ihn zu bestrafen, das konnte er wirklich nicht nachvollziehen.  
  
Er wandte sich von Aya ab und blickte Hilfe suchend zu Ken und Yohji. Das hämische  
Grinsen auf ihren Gesichtern verriet ihm dann auch endlich, woher der Wind wehte. Erneut  
sah er Aya an. „Bestrafen also. Und wie genau hast du dir das vorgestellt?" Ein leicht  
verführerischer Klang schwang in seiner Stimme mit.  
„Hmm." Der Rothaarige zog ihn zu sich hin. „Erinnerst du dich an mein Geschenk?" Omi  
nickte eifrig. Zwar würde er das Buch „Bondage für Anfänger" nicht in seine Vitrine stellen  
(können), aber es hatte ihn schon gereizt, etwas darüber zu erfahren.  
„Gut. Dann werden wir mal die ersten paar Kapitel gemeinsam durcharbeiten."  
„Und dass soll eine Strafe sein?" Omi kam es eher wie eine Belohnung vor, dass Aya mit ihm  
derartiges ausprobieren wollte. Immer schön langsam, weil er ja noch ein Anfänger war.  
„Oh ja." Aya Grinsen wurde langsam unheimlich. „Und ich verspreche dir, dass du betteln  
wirst, dass ich dich freilasse."  
Solange er nicht tagelang ohne Essen und Trinken am Bett festgebunden war und nicht auf  
Klo konnte, konnte sich Omi zwar nicht vorstellen, dass er Aya anbetteln würde, aber das  
würden sie ja sehen.  
Freundschaftlich klopfte Ken dem Jüngeren auf die Schulter. „Hast du ein Glück."  
„Ne? Wieso das denn?"  
„Weil es bei Yohji und mir Wochen gedauert hat, bevor Aya uns dazu eingeladen hat." Omi  
sah nicht ganz ein, warum er jetzt darüber glücklich sein sollte. Vielleicht hatte Aya damals  
nur etwas länger gebraucht, bevor er sich getraut hatte, die Anderen zu fragen. „Sieh bloß zu,  
dass du den Test bestehst, dann…"  
Er kam nicht dazu, seinen Satz zu beenden, weil eine tiefe, angenehm samtige Stimme ihn  
unterbrach. „Ken. Nichts verraten."  
„OK. Dann viel Spaß euch beiden." Zusammen mit Yohji winkte Ken den beiden nach, als sie  
die Küche verließen.  
Omis Gedanken liefen derweil auf Hochtouren. Was war, wenn er den „Test" bestand? Und  
was für ein Test eigentlich? Sollte er etwa die Seile richtig knoten oder ähnliches? Nun doch  
leicht aus der Fassung gebracht, folgte er Aya in dessen Zimmer. Und die Sache mit Schwarz  
wurmte ihn immer noch.  
  
„Mach's dir hier schon mal gemütlich. Ich hol nur noch schnell was. Wir wollen ja nicht  
verhungern." Und damit war Aya auch schon wieder verschwunden.  
Omi sah sich im Zimmer zum. Wie zu erwarten, war alles im kühlen Stil und Farben gehalten.  
Was er nicht so unbedingt erwartet hätte, war dass Aya einen großen Teil seiner „Ausrüstung"  
offen herumliegen hatte. Da hingen also Handschellen am Bett, lagen Vibratoren auf der  
Kommode neben der Tür und eine Peitsche lag scheinbar vergessen auf dem Fußboden.  
Soviel also zum Thema „Aufräumen".  
Omi bückte sich und nahm die Peitsche versuchsweise in die Hand. Sie war aus sehr weichem  
Leder gefertigt und bestand aus sicherlich mehr als zwanzig schmalen Lederstreifen. Ein-  
oder zweimal zog er sie sich über den Arm, bevor er zuschlug. Es tat kaum weh. Erneut holte  
er aus, diesmal kräftiger. Wieder blieb der erwartete Schmerz aus. Zufrieden lächelte Omi.  
Damit würde Aya ihn nicht verletzen können. Etwas ausgefallene Praktiken fand er zwar  
überaus nett, aber Verletzungen und Schmerzen passten nicht zum Sex. Zumindest nicht für  
ihn.  
  
„Wie ich sehe, hast du schon was zum Spielen gefunden." Aya stand wieder in der Tür. Mit  
einem Teller, auf dem etwas von der Torte war, einer Flasche Sprühsahne und einem  
lüsternen Gesichtausdruck. Er stellte die Lebensmittel auf dem Nachttisch ab, ging wieder zu  
Tür und verschloss diese. „Wir wollen doch nicht gestört werden."  
Omi schluckte leicht. Auf der anderen Seite war er so mit Aya allein, was ebenfalls sehr  
reizvoll war.  
  
„Bereit um anzufangen?" Er stellte sich direkt vor Omi und nahm ihm die Peitsche aus der  
Hand. „Dazu kommen wir erst später."  
Sehnsüchtig blickte Omi der Peitsche nach. „Heute noch?", fragte er fast hoffnungsvoll.  
„Wenn du dir Mühe gibst." Der schlanke junge Mann beugte sich nach unten und küsste Omi  
innig. Wie schon gestern bei Yohji, wollten auch dieses Mal seine Beine nachgeben. Zärtlich  
wurde jeder Winkel der Mundhöhle untersucht. Gleichzeitig strich eine weiche Hand über  
seinen Rücken und presste die beiden Körper zusammen.  
Omi seufzte in den Kuss hinein. „Wundervoll."  
„Ganz meine Meinung." Aya drückte ihn in Richtung Bett. „Regel Nummer eins: Das  
Passwort ist ‚Biber'. Sag mir dieses Wort klar und deutlich und ich höre sofort auf." Omi  
landete mit dem Rücken auf dem Bett und fand sich Sekunden später ans Kopfende gefesselt  
wieder. „Aber eins solltest du nicht vergessen." Er blickte Omi Achtung heischend an. „Wenn  
du hier nicht bestehst, bekommst du so schnell keine weitere Chance."  
Omi wusste nicht, wozu das alles gut sein sollte. Was war denn, falls er bestand. Die Antwort  
auf seine Frage ließ ihn mit geweiteten Augen zurück. „Wenn du dich hier gut schlägst, darfst  
du bei mir auch mal Seme sein, ansonsten hast du da keine Chance."  
„Du hast dafür Bedingungen?" Warum hatte er selbst eigentlich keine gestellt? Schlagartig  
fiel es ihm wieder ein. Er hatte sich ja förmlich danach gesehnt, dass die Anderen ihn  
mitmachen ließen. Da war er gar nicht auf den Gedanken gekommen, noch Bedingungen zu  
stellen.  
„Oh ja." Ayas Finger strichen über seine Brust. „Und Yohji hat auch welche. Aber die wird er  
dir noch früh genug mitteilen. Und die sind wesentlich härter, als meine hier. Jetzt sei schön  
lieb und hör auf zu denken."  
  
Omi ließ seinen Kopf nach hinten sinken und folgte Ayas Befehl. Er wollte hier schließlich  
Spaß haben. Passwort: Biber. Das war alles, an das er sich erinnern musste. Warum Aya  
ausgerechnet dieses Wort genommen hatte, entzog sich seinem Verständnis.  
„Dann wollen wir also mal ganz leicht anfangen." Aya kniete zwischen Omis Beinen, nahm  
etwas Torte vom Teller auf dem Nachttisch und verteilte sie großzügig auf dem zierlichen  
Körper unter ihm. Trotz der wenigen Stunden im Kühlschrank, war der  
Temperaturunterschied deutlich zu merken. Eine leichte Gänsehaut überzog Omis Arme. Das  
Nächste, was er fühlte (und sah), war Aya, der sich nach vorne beugte. Eine heiße Zunge zog  
kleine Kreise um Omis Brustwarzen. Schleckte etwas von der Schokotorte weg und knabberte  
äußerste genüsslich an den kleinen harten Knubbeln herum. Ein erstes leises Stöhnen entrang  
sich Omis Kehle.  
Ayas Ehrgeiz war geweckt. Er wollte Omi zum Schreien bringen, genau, wie schon in der  
Nacht zuvor. Doch diesmal, ohne dass er dem Jüngeren mit seiner eigenen Erektion zu nahe  
kam. Allein die Berührungen sollten reichen, damit es Omi nicht mehr aushielt. Und so  
unerfahren, wie dieser war, sollte es kaum ein Problem geben.  
  
Nach und nach leckte Aya die Torte von Omi. Sah ihm dabei immer wieder in die Augen. Es  
würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bevor Omi anfangen würde zu betteln, dass er genommen  
werden wollte.  
Mit einer schnellen Bewegung zog Aya dem Blondschopf unter ihm die Shorts aus. So wie  
Gott ihn geschaffen hatte, lag er vor ihm. Zum Anbeißen und vernaschen und zum  
durchvögeln. Er schob ein Kissen unter Omis Po, gab sich selbst so mehr Spielraum, um an  
die köstliche Rosette zu kommen. Kaum hatte Ayas Zunge ihn dort berührt, stöhnte Omi auf.  
Diesmal sehr laut. „Gott. Was…" Er hatte noch nicht zu Ende gesprochen, als Aya mit seiner  
„Bestrafung" fort fuhr.  
Anfangs tänzelte die Zunge noch herum, doch dann wurden die Bemühungen ernsthafter.  
Vorsichtig drückte Aya in ihn hinein. Ließ ihn spüren, wie nahe er ihm sein wollte. Omi  
wollte sich ihm näher entgegen schieben. Gleichzeitig hätte er sich am liebsten wild auf dem  
Bett herumgeworfen. Wenn er jetzt schon so konfus war, wie sollte es nur weitergehen?  
  
„Bitte Aya…" Flehentlich sah Omi ihn an.  
„Bitte was?" Er ahnte schon, was kommen würde, aber er genoss es, wenn er Macht über  
Andere hatte. Insbesondere im Bett.  
„Nimm meinen Schwanz in den Mund." Schneller als Omi geahnt hatte, wurde seine Bitte  
erfüllt. Seine Atmung beschleunigte sich weiter. Aya verringerte das Tempo, in dem er Omi  
gerade verwöhnt hatte. Wenn er so weiter machte, würde Omi kommen, lange bevor er es  
geplant hatte.  
Aya konzentrierte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die weichen haarlosen Bälle unterhalb von Omis  
Erektion. „Es ist so geil, dass du fast keine Haare auf dem Körper hast. Das wirkt so  
unschuldig." Er hob den Kopf etwas und lächelte Omi an. „Dabei bist du in Wahrheit ein  
sexgeiles kleines Wesen, das so richtig laut Stöhnen kann." Er knabberte an Omis Eiern  
herum, holte erneut sehnsüchtige Laute aus Omi heraus.  
  
Anstelle des Gleitgels entschied sich Aya spontan für die Torte. Ein Finger, umhüllt von  
Schokotorte, fand seinen Weg in Omi. Einzig der durchgebogene Rücken gab an, wie sehr  
Omi diese Behandlung gefiel. Immer noch atmete er heftig und stöhnte nach Leibeskräften. Er  
würde seine Erregung nicht mehr lange kontrollieren können. Dazu hatte er noch zuwenig  
Erfahrung und noch wahrscheinlicher auch keine Lust. Er erholte sich recht schnell, was eine  
zweite Runde für Omi und ausgedehnten Sex für Aya (in der ersten Runde) bedeutete.  
  
Omi war bereits zu sehr in seiner Lust gefangen, als dass er Ayas Griff nach der Sprühsahne  
bemerkt hätte. Wieder stülpten sich zarte Lippen über Omis Schaft und brachten ihn an den  
Rande des Wahnsinns. Der Finger in ihm bog sich hin und her, strich gelegentlich über seine  
Prostata. Omi bewegte sein Becken, wollte mehr von dieser innigen Berührung, doch der  
Finger verschwand, wurde durch etwas Schmaleres ersetzt.  
Dann spürte er, wie etwas in ihn hinein gesprüht wurde. Die Sahne. Omi erschauderte einmal  
kurz und kam dann heftig in Ayas Mund. Dieses Gefühl von der Sahne in ihm, wie der Druck  
auf seinen kleinen Punkt drückte und ihn alles vergessen ließ. Wieder und wieder pumpte er  
seinen Saft in den Mund, der seinen Schaft fest umschlossen hielt.  
Erschöpft atmete er aus. Noch immer fühlte er die Sahne in sich, würde wahrscheinlich noch  
eine ganze Zeit daran denken, wie es sich angefühlt hatte, als sie so unerwartet gesprüht  
wurde. Aber unglaublich geil. Er grinste Aya zufrieden an. „Und wie geht es jetzt weiter?"  
  
TBC  



	3. Teil 3

Happy Birthday Yohji – Teil 3  
  
Erschöpft atmete Omi aus. Noch immer fühlte er die Sahne in sich, würde wahrscheinlich noch  
eine ganze Zeit daran denken, wie es sich angefühlt hatte, als sie so unerwartet gesprüht  
wurde. Aber unglaublich geil. Er grinste Aya zufrieden an. „Und wie geht es jetzt weiter?"  
  
Der Rothaarige lächelte den jungen Mann unter sich an. Er ließ seine Finger über Omis leicht  
klebrige Brust gleiten. „Weißt du eigentlich, dass du wunderschön bist?"  
Omi sah irritiert auf. Der Umschwung in der Wortwahl machte ihn stutzig. Was hatte Aya  
denn jetzt vor? Aber der fuhr mit seinen Streicheleinheiten in aller Seelen Ruhe fort. Immer  
noch vollständig bekleidet, wurde ihm die Hose langsam zu eng, doch er genoss es zu sehr,  
wie sich Omi unter seinen Berührungen wand. „Du hast mich die letzten Monate fast um den  
Verstand gebracht. Jeden Tag bist du herum gelaufen, als ob du besprungen werden möchtest,  
aber gesagt hast du nie etwas. Es war die reine Qual."  
  
Aya stand auf und entledigte sich schnell seiner Kleidung. Mit einer Erektion, die stolz nach  
oben ragte, kam er zum Bett zurück. „Ich halte es einfach nicht mehr aus." Er löste die  
Handschellen und gab Omi seine Freiheit zurück. „Vergiss den Test. Ich will dich. Jetzt und ohrn  
irgendwelche Spielchen."  
Er beeilte sich, Omi vorzubereiten. Durch Ken in der Dusche bereits geweitet, dauerte es  
nicht so lange, wie in der Nacht zuvor. Er hatte gerade mal seinen zweiten Finger in Omi, als  
dieser wieder heftig zu stöhnen anfing. „Bitte Aya. Sag mir, was ich tun soll."  
Aya drehte sich auf den Rücken. „Setz dich auf mich. Ich will, dass du mich reitest ."  
Vorsichtig senkte Omi seinen Po hinab. Er spürte, wie sich Ayas Härte langsam in ihn  
Hinein schob. Seine heiße Enge die Erektion umschloss und nicht wieder hergeben wollte. Er  
beugte sich vor und stützte sich mit den Händen ab.  
  
Omis Hände wurden auf die Brust von Aya geführt. „Und jetzt beweg dich. Langsam. Auf  
und ab." Omi folgte dem Befehl. Er verzog kurz das Gesicht, als Aya in ihn eindrang, doch  
als dieser über seine Prostata strich, war alles vergessen. Jetzt zählte nur noch die Lust.  
Aya stöhnte kurz überrascht auf. Die Sahne war immer noch in Omi, doch jetzt flüssig. Ein  
besseres Gleitmittel hätte er sich nicht wünschen können. Und dann der lustverschleierte  
Blick von Omi. Er musste sich zusammen nehmen, damit er nicht sofort kam. Es war immer  
noch der Geburtstag ihres Chibis.  
Für Omi fühlte es sich ungewohnt an, dass er den Rhythmus vorgeben konnte. Tatsächlich  
war für ihn fast alles auf dem Gebiet Sex noch etwas ungewohnt. Aber Aya ließ ihm jetzt  
freie Hand. Es wäre für den Älteren ein Leichtes gewesen, seine Hüften zu bewegen und Omi  
damit zum Schreien zu bewegen, doch für dieses Mal wollte er sich ausruhen.  
Immer schneller hob und senkte sich Omi auf ihm herab. Beschleunigte seine Atmung,  
keuchte lauter. Er richtete sich auf und nahm seine Hände von Ayas Brust. Änderte seine  
Position so, dass er aufrecht auf Aya saß.  
  
Mit einer Hand glitt er zwischen Ayas Beine. Knete sanft dessen Hoden, strich über  
Innenseiten der Oberschenkel. Seine andere Hand brachte er zu seinem eigenen Glied. Er rieb  
seine Erregung, zeigte Aya, wie sehr er die Zeit mit ihm genoss.  
Omi brauchte nicht lange, um ein zweites Mal zu kommen. Riss Aya diesmal mit sich. Ihre  
erregten Laute vermischten sich miteinander, erhöhten die Lust in den letzten Sekunden noch  
mehr.  
  
  
Erschöpft fiel Omi nach vorne weg. Aya war noch immer in ihm und eigentlich wollte er ihn  
gar nicht gehen lassen, doch der menschlichen Physiologie waren Grenzen gesetzt. Nach  
einiger Zeit glitt Aya ganz von allein wieder heraus.  
Zufrieden kuschelten beide miteinander. Omi, der immer noch überrascht war, dass Aya den  
Test so grundlos (zumindest aus seiner Sicht) abgebrochen hatte. Und Aya, der sich über die  
Nähe zu seinem Kollegen freute. Er ließ diese körperliche Intimität im Anschluss immer  
häufiger zu und bei Omi... Wenn man davon absah, dass der Kleine gelegentlich Sex in  
Reinform präsentierte, war er immer noch ein Schmusetier, das man nicht mehr hergeben  
mochte. Und auch Aya war manchmal nach einer kurzen Runde nur mit Kuscheln.  
  
„Ne Aya-kun. Warum hast du eigentlich den Test abgebrochen?" Omi legte seinen Kopf auf  
Ayas Oberkörper.  
„Warum?" Er seufzte vernehmlich. War sich selbst nicht ganz im Klaren darüber, wie die  
Antwort lauten sollte. „Er wäre für dich doch noch zu früh gewesen. Du brauchst mehr  
Ausdauer. Meine Schuld, wenn ich den Zeitpunkt falsch gewählt habe." Wenn er Omi schon  
als Seme zuließ, dann wollte er schließlich auch was davon haben. Im Moment war das nicht  
der Fall, aber dafür erholt sich Omi umso schneller. Der perfekte Uke also. Grinsend zog er  
den Jüngeren zu sich heran.  
  
Nachdem Aya und Omi die Küche verlassen hatten, diskutierten die beiden Verbliebenen ihre  
Pläne für den Tag. Ken wollte zum Hallentraining gehen und Yohji etwas für seinen  
Geburtstag vorbereiten.  
Er hatte es endlich geschafft, sich straßentauglich anzuziehen. Was bei ihm eine enge Lederhose  
und ein ultra-knappes Top unter einem langen Ledermantel bedeutete. Er stand winkend in der Tür  
und rief Ken noch ein kurzes „Ich treffe mich dann also mit ‚Du-weißt-schon-wem'" zu.  
Der Dunkelhaarige riss (gespielt) erschrocken die Augen auf. „Du triffst dich mit Lord  
Voldemort?!"  
„Ke~en." Ein leicht genervter Tonfall war zu erkennen.  
„Schon gut." Yohji wurde fröhlich angegrinst. „Viel Spaß euch beiden. Und komm nicht zu  
spät wieder."  
„Ja Mama, bis dann Mama." Ein feuchter Lappen flog in seine Richtung. Er schaffte es  
aber noch, die Tür zu schließen, bevor er mit dem Lappen nähere Bekanntschaft schloss.  
  
Yohji sah sich gelangweilt um. Er wartete schon seit fast einer halben Stunde an ihrem Treffpunkt,  
aber seine Begleitung erschien einfach nicht. Er war schon drauf und dran alleine los zu gehen, als  
sich kräftige Arme um seine Brust schlangen. „Hi Süßer."  
„Selber ‚Hi'." Yohji klang ziemlich grummelig. „Was hat dich denn solange aufgehalten?" Er  
drehte sich um und sah Crawford abschätzend an.  
„Ich habe noch einen Laden gefunden, der genau das richtige Outfit für Nagi hatte. Da konnte ich  
nicht widerstehen." Er hielt Yohji eine große Tüte entgegen.  
„Dann kommen die anderen Beiden also morgen Abend auch?" Yohji hatte zwar gehofft, dass  
Schwarz zu seinem Geburtstag kommen würde, doch so ganz hatte er nicht daran geglaubt.  
„Jepp. Schuldig wühlt schon seit gestern seinen Schrank durch, weil er nicht weiß, was er anziehen  
soll." Crawford rollte leicht mit den Augen. Er könnte es dem Rothaarigen sicherlich einfacher  
machen und ihm sagen, was er in seiner Vision gesehen hatte. Aber dann würde ihm der Spaß  
durch die Lappen gehen, den ihm ein verzweifelter Schuldig brachte. Ein hämisches Grinsen  
umspielte seine Mundwinkel.  
  
Crawford gab seinen Gedankengang auf und wandte sich an Yohji. „Wohin müssen wir denn  
jetzt?"  
Ohne weiter auf ihre Umgebung zu achten, griff Yohji nach der Hand des Dunkelhaarigen und  
schleifte ihn hinter sich her. „Der Club ist hier ganz in der Nähe. Und bitte…"  
„Schon klar. Hast mich ja am Telefon lange genug bequatscht. Das gesamte Personal so drillen,  
dass sie morgen Abend Nagi und Omi nicht rausschmeißen."  
Schweigend gingen sie weiter durch die verwinkelten Straßen, bis sie vor einer Treppe standen, die  
zu einem Keller führte. Crawford sah seinen Begleiter an. „Hier?" Es sah nicht danach aus, als ob  
hier einer der heißesten Clubs der Stadt sein würde. Mehr nach dem Hintereingang einer  
Buchhandlung.  
Völlig unscheinbar präsentierte sich die Tür vor ihnen. Gelassen ging Yohji die Treppe nach unten  
und klopfte an. Ein Türsteher, der absolut dem Klischee entsprach, öffnete ihnen und führte sie zum  
Geschäftsführer.  
Zwanzig Minuten später standen Yohji und Crawford wieder auf der Straße. Der Ältere rieb sich  
noch die Knöchel seiner Hände, war aber ansonsten völlig zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis. Nach ihrem  
Auftritt von gerade eben, würde es keiner der Angestellten wagen, die beiden Chibis nach draußen  
zu befördern. Geschweige denn, sie auch nur schief anzusehen. Und außerdem würden alle  
Getränke aufs Haus gehen. Definitiv ein Erfolg.  
  
Glücklich, dass seine Geburtstagsplanung soweit fertig war, lud Yohji Crawford noch in ein Cafe  
ein. Beide tranken genüsslich ihren Kaffee, während das Gespräch auf Omis Geburtstag kam. In  
einer recht detailgetreuen Erzählung, welche die Gäste an den umliegenden Tischen mit rotem  
Kopf zurückließ, schilderte Yohji die vergangene Nacht.  
Crawford hörte seelenruhig zu, bestellte sich zwischendurch noch einen Kaffee nach und ließ sich  
dann noch einmal das Outfit von Omi beschreiben.  
Er verzog seine Miene kein bisschen, als er die Tüte, die für Nagi gedacht war, auspackte. „Ich  
glaube, damit passen die beiden Kleinen gut zusammen." Nacheinander legte er OverKnee-Stiefel,  
Hotpants, eine Lederweste und ein Stachelhalsband auf den Tisch. Alles in schwarzem Lackleder.  
Unbeeindruckt nahm Yohji die Sachen in die Hand. „Und du glaubst, dass wird er freiwillig  
anziehen?" Er hatte Nagi eigentlich immer als sehr verschlossen und zurückhaltend eingeschätzt.  
Nicht als jemand, der sich in diesem Outfit in einen Club wagen würde. Aber Omi hatte ihm in  
dieser Woche auch schon bewiesen, wie leicht man sich in Menschen täuschen konnte.  
  
„Sagen wir mal so. Ich weiß nicht, ob er es freiwillig anzieht. Aber morgen Abend wird er darin  
erscheinen. Und…" Eine theatralische Pause folgte. „Er wird mehr als heiß aussehen."  
Yohji fing bei dem Gedanken an Nagi in dieser Kleidung schon fast zu sabbern an. „Wann wird der  
Kleine eigentlich 18?" Eine Hand fühlte die Temperatur auf Yohjis Stirn. „Bist du eigentlich noch  
zu retten? Da läuft so ein sexy Wesen herum und bettelt dich förmlich an und du… pochst auf  
deine Prinzipien."  
„Wenn mir sonst nicht viel geblieben ist…" Die trüben Gedanken, die aufzogen, verfinsterten sein  
Gesicht. Regeln, gebrochene Versprechen, Asuka.  
„Und deine Kollegen zählen nichts?" Crawford nahm die Hand von seiner Stirn. „Und bei Nagi…"  
Yohji horchte auf. Der Tonfall seines Gegenübers deutete an, dass jetzt eine nette Überraschung auf  
ihn wartete. Erwartungsvoll zog er eine Augenbraue hoch und sah Crawford an. „Was ist bei ihm?"  
Der Amerikaner musste sich beherrschen, um nicht in ein hemmungsloses Grinsen auszubrechen.  
Die Vision von den beiden war doch sehr anregend gewesen. Zumindest genug, dass er danach zu  
Schuldig gegangen war, um seine Erregung abzubauen. „Sagen wir mal, ihr schient sehr viel Spaß  
miteinander zu haben."  
„Na dann." Yohji hob seine Kaffeetasse und prostete Crawford zu. Wenn er schon gesagt bekam,  
dass er etwas mit Nagi haben würde, konnte er sich jegliche Protestaktion auch sparen. Es war ihm  
zwar nicht klar, wie es dazu kommen würde. Doch der Gedanke an den Jüngeren hatte schon  
immer etwas Verführerisches gehabt.  
  
Gemeinsam packten sie die Sachen wieder in die Tüte und ließen das Cafè mit einigen  
nasenblutenden Gästen zurück.  
„Bis Morgen Abend."  
„Ja. Und vergesst Aya nicht. Wäre doch zu schade, wenn er nicht kommen würde."  
„Das wäre es wirklich." Sie winkten einander zu und verabschiedeten sich an der U-Bahn  
Haltestelle.  
  
TBC.  



	4. Teil 4

Happy Birthday Yohji - Teil 4  
  
„Tadaima." Yohji rief laut in die Wohnung, doch nur Stille antwortete ihm. Gleichgültig  
zuckte er mit den Schultern. Entweder waren Omi und Aya immer noch dabei oder es war  
keiner zu Hause. Da er den ganzen morgigen Tag mit Omi verbringen würde, störte ihn  
Ersteres nicht sonderlich. Wenn die beiden sich allerdings verdrückt hatten, ohne etwas zu  
sagen... Dann war er nur etwas sauer, weil sie ihn nicht mitgenommen hatten.  
Obwohl, wohin konnte man einem Freitagnachmittag Anfang März eigentlich hingehen. Das  
Wetter lud nicht wirklich zu irgendwelchen Spaziergängen ein. Vielleicht waren sie shoppen?  
Er verzog leicht das Gesicht. Einkaufen gehen, ohne ihn mitzunehmen. Das war GEMEIN.  
Richtig gemein.  
  
Da immer noch niemand auf sein Rufen reagiert hatte, ließ sich Yohji im Wohnzimmer aufs  
Sofa fallen. /Also, was mache ich jetzt mit dem angebrochenen Nachmittag?/ Seine  
Grübeleien brachten ihn nicht sonderlich weiter, sorgten allerdings dafür, dass er langsam  
schläfrig wurde.  
Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag hatte er einen unerwarteten Körperkontakt. Irgendjemand,  
nicht besonders schweres, saß mitten auf ihm drauf.  
Yohji zwinkerte schnell seine Müdigkeit weg und blickte in ein Paar saphirblaue Augen.  
Lächelnd zog er Omi zu sich hinunter und küsste ihn zärtlich. „Und? Wie geht es dir?"  
Zweifellos meinte er damit, wie der Jüngere den Test von Aya bewältigt hatte.  
Omi zuckte mit der Schulter. „Gab keinen Test. Wurde verschoben. Dafür", er schob Yohji  
etwas Torte in den Mund, „gab es leckeren Schokokuchen."  
Der ältere Blondschopf leckte sich genüsslich die letzten Krümel von der Lippe. „Ich glaube  
nicht, dass es etwas gibt, das leckerer ist als du." Er zwinkerte Omi zu und versuchte sich  
dann aufzusetzen. Was mit einem Omi auf dem Schoß gar nicht so einfach war. Doch Yohji  
bewältigte diese Hürde problemlos.  
  
Yohji hatte seine Zunge schon fast bis zu Omis Mandeln in dessen Hals, als Aya den Raum  
betrat und die intensive Kusseinlage unterbrach.  
Ein äußerst zufrieden aussehender Yohji und ein leicht hektisch atmender Omi blickten Aya  
erwartungsvoll an. Sein Auftreten allein sagte, dass er ihnen etwas Wichtiges mitteilen wollte.  
Aber er setzte sich nur in den Sessel, nahm ein Buch vom Tisch und begann zu lesen.  
Die beiden Blonden sahen erst sich an, dann Aya, wieder einander und blickten erneut zu  
Aya. Yohji ergriff zuerst das Wort. „Was?"  
Der Rothaarige blickte sichtlich irritiert von seinem Buch auf. „Hn?"  
„Nichts ‚Hn?'. Du kommst rein, dein Blick sagt mehr als deutlich, dass du was loswerden  
willst und dann liest du?"  
„Ich dachte nur, ihr wollt hier noch etwas weitermachen." Ein anzügliches Grinsen breitete  
sich in seinem Gesicht aus.  
„Und du wolltest nur zuschauen, oder wie? Jetzt rede endlich." Er kannte Aya zwar schon seit  
einigen Jahren, aber dieser Wechsel in den Emotionen, damit war er noch nie gut zurecht  
gekommen.  
  
Aya zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch, widmete sich dann aber wieder seinem Buch. „Ich fass es  
echt nicht." Yohji warf einen bösen Blick über den Tisch, den der Empfänger allerdings  
getrost ignorierte. „Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?" Er beantwortete seine Frage selbst,  
indem er Omi wieder zu sich heranzog und erneut in einem tiefen Kuss versank.  
Interessiert sah Aya über sein Buch hinweg und beobachtete die beiden. Aus seiner Sicht  
leider viel zu kurz, denn Ken unterbrach mit seinem Eintreffen den Kuss.  
„Endlich." Violette Augen blitzten kurz auf und zogen den Fußballer direkt ins Wohnzimmer.  
Yohji und Omi richteten ihren Blick wieder auf Aya, diesmal sicher, dass er nun sagen würde,  
was er ihnen gerade noch vorenthalten hatte. Vermutlich wollte er die gleiche Sache nur  
einmal erzählen und hatte deswegen noch gewartet.  
„Also. Ich habe vorhin mit Kritiker telefoniert. Die Sache mit Schwarz ist geklärt. Wann  
immer wir wollen, können die hier einziehen."  
Omi sprang vom Sofa auf. „Und wenn wir gar nicht wollen, dass die hier einziehen." Er  
begriff immer noch nicht, warum der Rest von Weiß so erpicht darauf war, dass die anderen  
hier einzogen. Und dass sie überhaupt Umgang mit denen pflegten.  
„Hinsetzen!" Aya wollte ganz offensichtlich nicht unterbrochen werden. Kräftige  
braungebrannte Arme zogen Omi auf den Schoß von Ken.  
„Nachdem ich das OK hatte, habe ich noch mit Crawford gesprochen. Wir haben uns darüber  
unterhalten, wie wir die Zimmer hier aufteilen. Der Dachboden ist riesig, aber nicht  
ausgebaut. Dort ist genug Platz für die drei und noch ein Badezimmer. Anfang nächster  
Woche werde ich mich mit Crawford hinsetzen und die Planung machen und dann fangen wir  
den Ausbau an."  
  
Omi sagte gar nichts mehr. Da entschwanden gerade seine Ferien und sein Geburtstag war so  
richtig im Eimer. Wütend löste er sich von Ken und verließ den Raum, schnappte sich die  
Jacke und ging nach draußen. Sollten die doch zusehen, was sie ohne ihn machten. Er würde  
jedenfalls nicht mithelfen, wenn der Feind sich in ihrer Wohnung ausbreitete. Und  
wahrscheinlich auch noch mit im Laden arbeitete.  
Er wollte sich gar nicht erst vorstellen, was für ein Chaos dann ausbrach. Dieser Schuldig war  
doch noch schlimmer als Yohji. Die beiden würden den ganzen Tag nur blöd rumquatschen  
und keinen Handschlag tun. Und Crawford würde noch genauer als Aya bei der Buchprüfung  
sein und um jeden fehlenden Yen ein Drama machen. Und Nagi? Jemand mit einem so  
grummeligen Gesicht würde jeden Kunden vertreiben.  
Wirklich super, dass sie mit dieser Nachricht ausgerechnet an seinem Geburtstag rausrücken  
mussten. Wütend stapfte er weiter in Richtung Zentrum, achtete nicht weiter darauf, wohin  
ihn seine Füße trugen.  
  
Irgendwann sah er wieder auf. Leichte Röte überzog sein Gesicht. Er war genau vor dem Kino  
gelandet, in dem er auch schon mit Aya gewesen war. Die Erinnerungen an Dienstag wurden  
wieder lebendig und verdrängten seine Wut. Dafür regte sich eine Erregung in seinen Lenden.  
Omi schwankte zwischen Umkehren und dem Versuch, doch in das Kino zu gehen. Er war  
jetzt volljährig und sie würden sicher keine Probleme machen. Doch allein...?  
//Wer sagt denn was von allein?// Omi sah sich um. Er glaubte eine Stimme gehört zu haben,  
doch hinter ihm war niemand. Verwirrt schüttelte er den Kopf und wandte sich vom Kino ab.  
Lieber wollte er sich ein Video ausleihen (oder eins von seinen eigenen sehen), als allein ins  
Kino zu gehen. Insbesondere in dieses Kino.  
„Ich habe doch gesagt, du bist nicht allein." Wieder diese Stimme. Diesmal deutlich hörbar,  
und dann dieser nasale Ton.  
Die Aggression kehrte in Omi zurück. Er drehte sich um und blickte in ein Paar grüne Augen.  
„Schuldig."  
„Höchstpersönlich." Das übliche arrogante Grinsen war einem amüsierten gewichen. „Ne,  
Omittchi, wollen wir dann ins Kino gehen?"  
  
Der Jüngere traute seinen Ohren kaum. Hatte Schuldig gerade wirklich gefragt, ob sie  
zusammen ins Kino wollten? Seitdem er aufgewacht war, schien sich die ganze Welt gegen  
ihn verschworen zu haben. Er teilte Schuldig in sehr deutlichen und noch farbigeren Worten  
mit, was er von dessen Idee hielt.  
Nachdem sich der Blondschopf geschlagene fünf Minuten ausgetobt hatte, schwieg er endlich  
und blickte Schuldig herausfordernd an.  
Der zeigte sich durch den Wortschwall nicht sonderlich beeindruckt oder gar eingeschüchtert.  
Eher das komplette Gegenteil. „Ne Omittchi. So wie du dich aufführst, könnte man meinen,  
du willst nicht mir ins Kino."  
„Hast du sie noch alle? Fehlen dir die Ohren? Oder hast du dein bisschen Grips schon total  
verloren?" Er konnte nicht fassen, dass Schuldig nicht kapierte oder kapieren wollte, dass er  
mit ihm definitiv nicht ins Kino gehen würde.  
  
„Dann kommst du jetzt also?" Schuldig griff vergnügt nach der zierlichen Hand von Omi und  
zog ihn in den Eingang.  
„Hey, lass mich. Welchen Teil von ‚Nein' verstehst du nicht?" Er versuchte sich aus dem  
Griff zu befreien, jedoch vergeblich.  
Schuldig, durch das Gehabe des Jüngerer sichtlich genervt, griff zu seiner letzten Möglichkeit.  
Eigentlich war ‚letzte' reichlich übertrieben, aber sie würde Omi auf jeden Fall überzeugen.  
„Wenn du jetzt nicht sofort mit reinkommst, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass du mitten in  
Shinjuku alle Hüllen fallen lässt."  
„Klar doch." Der Blondschopf nahm die Drohung nicht sonderlich ernst. Verbissen kämpfte  
er weiter um seine Freiheit.  
„Gut. Wollen doch mal sehen, ob dich das hier überzeugt." Schuldig konzentrierte sich etwas  
und Omi stellte seine Befreiungsversuche ein. Dafür wanderten seine Hände zur Jacke und  
zogen den Reißverschluss auf.  
  
Omis Augen weiteten sich. Er war sich ganz sicher, dass er seinen Händen nicht den Befehl  
gegeben hatte, die Jacke zu öffnen, aber dennoch taten sie es. „Du..." Wütend bellte er  
Schuldig an. „Hör sofort damit auf."  
Der Angesprochene gab die Kontrolle über Omi auf, sah diesem aber tief in die Augen. „Jetzt  
überzeugt?" Es klang mehr nach einer Feststellung als nach einer Frage.  
Omi schluckte einmal, nickte dann aber. Bevor er sich mitten in der Stadt auszog, würde er  
doch lieber mit dem Feind ins Kino gehen. Womöglich ergab sich dort noch eine Chance,  
dass er Schuldig besiegen konnte.  
Eine Hand zerwuselte seine Haare. „Warum bist du eigentlich so sehr davon überzeugt, dass  
ich dir etwas antun möchte? Hör doch endlich mal auf, ständig von mir und von Schwarz als  
Feind zu denken."  
Omi sagte dazu nichts weiter, dachte aber laut und deutlich ‚Schwarz = Feind'. Dennoch  
folgte er Schuldig in das Gebäude und nach dem Kartenkauf auch in den Saal. Er sah sich um,  
konnte noch einige weitere Besucher erkennen. Also schied die Möglichkeit eines offenen  
Kampfes aus. Er wollte keine weiteren Beteiligten in dieser Sache.  
  
Schuldig zog Omi in eine der hinteren Reihen, in der glücklicherweise keine weitere Person  
saß. „Mach es dir gemütlich."  
Omi sah den Anderen an. Man konnte fast glauben, sie wären hier auf einem Date,  
wenigstens, wenn man dem Tonfall von Schuldig vertraute. Für Omi sah die Angelegenheit  
allerdings ganz anders aus. Er wollte nur weg von hier.  
Bitter lächelte der junge Mann. Scheinbar wollte er heute ständig nur weg. Erst von seinen  
Teamkollegen und nun von Schuldig. Dieser Geburtstag hielt definitiv nicht, was er in den  
ersten Stunden versprochen hatte.  
  
Zögerlich nahm Omi im Kinosessel Platz. Der Film lief bereits, aber bei der dünnen  
Handlung, die diese Streifen aufwiesen, war das nicht weiter dramatisch. Schuldig hatte für  
sie beide einen Doppelsitz gefunden, so dass sie nicht durch eine Armlehne getrennt waren.  
Ein kräftiger Arm zog Omi zu Schuldig hin. „Also Süßer, wie möchtest du es haben. Willst du  
auf meinem Schoß sitzen und mich ansehen oder soll ich dich über die Lehne vom Vordersitz  
legen."  
„Wie bitte?" Omi glaubte erneut, dass er sich verhört haben musste. Schuldig wollte doch  
jetzt nicht allen Ernstes mit ihm Sex haben. Hier. Mitten im Kino. Vehement schüttelte er den  
Kopf. „Ohne mich."  
  
Wie bereits zuvor konnten solche Sätze den Rothaarigen nicht von seinen Plänen abhalten. Er  
übernahm erneut die Kontrolle über Omi und sorgte so dafür, dass der andere seine Jacke  
auszog und die Hose öffnete. Omis eigenen Hände glitten in die Hose und rieben seine  
Erektion.  
„Kleiner, du bist so was von geil. Ich könnte dir stundenlang zusehen. Aber jetzt wollen wir  
mal."  
Wie von selbst stand Omi auf, ließ die Hose herunter und präsentierte Schuldig sein  
wohlgeformtes Hinterteil.  
Innerlich schrie er immer lauter. //Bitte Schuldig. Tu mir das nicht an. Bitte.// Er flehte den  
Anderen an, ihn in Ruhe zu lassen. Wollte nicht vergewaltigt werden. Endlich hatte auch  
Schuldig begriffen, dass es für Omi kein Spiel war, sondern vollkommener Ernst.  
  
Er überließ Omi wieder sich selbst und zog ihn in den Sessel. „Gott, bist du verklemmt."  
Der Jüngere antwortete nicht. Der Schock saß tief in ihm. Auch wenn er der Gefahr  
vorübergehend ausweichen konnte, entronnen war er Schuldig noch lange nicht.  
Eine Hand wedelte vor Omis Gesicht herum. „Hallo? Bist du noch da?"  
Er drehte sich zu Schuldig hin und starrte ihn grimmig an. „Was willst du denn noch?"  
Gleichzeitig wunderte er sich über sich selbst. Er saß nach wie vor mit heruntergelassener  
Hose auf dem Sessel. Warum tat er nichts? „Genau das frage ich mich nämlich auch."  
Omi blieb wieder still. Er ordnete erst mal seine Gedanken, wobei ihn Schuldig aufmerksam  
im Kopf begleitete. /Fassen wir mal zusammen. Schuldig ist sexy. Ich will aber keinen Sex  
mit ihm. Und warum sitze ich dann noch so da?/  
„Vielleicht willst du ja etwas in dieser Art?" Schuldig kniete sich vor Omi hin und nahm  
dessen (inzwischen leicht erschlaffte) Erregung in den Mund.  
  
Omi atmete heftig durch die Nase aus. DAS fühlte sich richtig gut an. Mehr als das sogar.  
„Ich... Ja..." Er griff nach Schuldigs Kopf und zog ihn näher zu sich heran.  
//Gut so?//  
„Jaaaa.... Mehr....." Der Rest ging in einem so lauten Stöhnen unter, dass sich sogar einige der  
anderen Kinobesucher nach ihm umdrehten. Omi war es egal. Sogar, dass er vor wenigen  
Sekunden Schuldig noch als Feind betrachtet hatte, war aus seinen Gedanken verschwunden.  
Er sehnte sich nach Erfüllung der Lust, die der Rothaarige in so kurzer Zeit in ihm aufgebaut  
hatte.  
  
//Dann schlage ich dir einen Deal vor. Du kommst morgen mit in den Club und dafür werde  
ich zuende bringen, was ich hier angefangen habe.// Er glitt mit seiner Zunge an Omis Schaft  
herab, schloss seinen Mund dann vollständig und das pochende Stück Lust.  
Der Blondschopf hätte in diesem Moment allem zugestimmt, solange Schuldig nur nicht  
aufhörte. „OK. Ich werde... ahh... daaaaa..... sein...."  
Mit dem Ergebnis ihrer Verhandlung einverstanden, intensivierte Schuldig seine  
Anstrengungen. Er schloss seine Lippen fest um Omis Erektion und saugte dann mit aller  
Kraft.  
Omi wusste nicht, wohin er schauen sollte. Die Akteure auf der Leinwand waren gerade  
ebenfalls sehr beschäftigt. Doch der rote Schopf in seinem Schoß, hatte auch etwas für sich.  
Nur ihm allein galten die Bemühungen, die Schuldig unternahm.  
Leise Schmatzgeräusche waren zu hören, als der Rothaarig den Kopf auf und ab bewegte und  
Omi somit vollständig in den Wahnsinn trieb – und damit zum Orgasmus.  
Heißer Samen ergoss sich in den weichen Mund und wurde vollständig geschluckt.  
  
Glückselig hing Omi im Sessel und ließ die Wellen langsam abebben. „Gott, Schuldig..."  
Der Angesprochene leckte sich einmal über die Lippen und setzte dann sein typisches Grinsen  
wieder auf. „Schu reicht mir schon. Du musst mich nicht als ‚Gott' bezeichnen."  
Omi packte ihn am Kragen und zog ihn hoch. „Du...."  
„Ja?" Eine Augenbraue wurde fragend hochgezogen, doch Omi ließ in wieder los. Er wusste  
zu gut, dass er nichts gegen den Anderen ausrichten konnte. „Ich gehe." Er zog seine Hose  
hoch, schnappte sich die Jacke und war schon fast am Ausgang, als Schuldigs Stimme in  
seinem Kopf ertönte. //Und denk an unsere Abmachung. Du bist morgen Abend im Club.  
Ansonsten... Shinjuku soll wirklich sehr nett sein.// Man konnte den Zynismus deutlich  
heraushören. Ergeben nickte Omi dem Anderen zu und verließ dann endgültig das Kino.  
Dann würde er morgen wohl doch mit in den Club gehen und außerdem gab es ja noch die  
Tanzstunden mit Yohji. So schlecht konnte es also nicht werden, hoffte er zumindest.  
  
TBC.  



	5. Teil 5

Happy Birthday Yohji – Teil 5  
  
Omi kehrte mehr oder weniger zerknirscht aus dem Kino zurück. Er war vor einigen Stunden  
ziemlich wütend aufgebrochen, weil der Rest von Weiß es für eine gute Idee hielt, dass  
Schwarz hier mit einzog. Seine Laune hatte sich seit der Begegnung mit Schuldig nicht  
sonderlich verbessert. Jetzt würde er wohl oder übel mit den Anderen in den Club gehen  
müssen. In diesem äußerst knappen Outfit.  
Bei diesem Gedanken zog er leicht lächelnd eine Augenbraue nach oben. Wenn er so  
gekleidet war, würden die Anderen sicherlich ähnlich angezogen kommen. Langsam fand er  
doch Gefallen an der Idee, Yohjis Geburtstag in einem Club zu feiern.  
Als nächstes musste er laut lachen. Er hatte versucht sich vorzustellen, was Crawford wohl  
anziehen würde. Und die Vorstellung von einem Crawford in hautengen Jeans waren fernab  
jeglicher Realität. Etwas besser gestimmt öffnete er die Hintertür.  
  
Omi sah sich fragend um. Das Licht war ausgeschaltet, Fernseher und Stereoanlage ebenfalls.  
Das gesamte untere Stockwerk machte den Eindruck, dass niemand zu Hause ist. Er zuckte  
leicht die Schultern, entledigte sich seiner Schuhe und Jacke und ging dann zu ihren Zimmern  
hinauf.  
„Hallo?" Er öffnete die Tür zu Yohjis Zimmer, in der Annahme, dass der Rest von Weiß sich  
dort aufhalten würde. Doch das große Bett lag verlassen vor ihm. Omi fragte sich nun  
ernsthaft, wo die anderen sein mochten. Schnell schaute er noch in den anderen Räumen des  
Hauses nach, aber auch hier fand sich niemand. /Verdammt! Wo sind die denn hin?/  
Ein Anruf auf den Handys brachte ihm nur, dass er drei Mal das Klingelzeichen in den  
eigenen vier Wänden hörte. Etwas derart verantwortungsloses hätte er Aya nicht zugetraut.  
Was, wenn genau jetzt ein Auftrag kam? Er war absolut nicht in der Lage, die anderen  
darüber zu informieren.  
Wieder wütend, diesmal weil die Anderen sich so einfach verdrückt hatte, legte sich Omi in  
Yohjis Zimmer ins Bett und schlief ein.  
  
„Shhh.... nich so LAUT..." Omi erwachte durch den Lärm, den Yohji, Ken und Aya im Flur  
veranstalteten.  
„Sei doch schelber leische...." Irgendjemand ging mit einem lauten Krachen zu Boden.  
„Auaaaaa...." Offenbar war es Ken gewesen.  
„Bagga...." Omis Kinlade fiel nach unten. Selbst Aya schien angetrunken zu sein, wenn er  
Ken nicht mehr im klaren Ton anmeckern konnte.  
„Jetsch hilf mir schon..." Omi schaltete das Licht an und kletterte aus dem Bett. Zumindest  
hatte er nun seine Antwort, wohin seine Kollegen verschwunden waren. Ruckartig öffnete er  
die Tür zum Flur und sah den stark alkoholisierten Rest von Weiß ärgerlich an.  
„Oi... Omi.... hier bischt du..." Yohji torkelte, begeistert davon Omi gefunden zu haben, auf  
ihn zu.  
„Wo hätte ich denn sonst sein sollen?" Er wischte sich Yohjis Hand von der Schulter.  
„Wir haben disch überall geschuscht, aba du warscht nisch sssuu finn...."  
„Überall?" Die drei sahen mehr danach aus, als wären sie direkt in eine Kneipe verschwunden  
und dort hängen geblieben.  
„Na ja...." Ken bemühte sich dem Blondschopf zur Hilfe zu eilen. „Wir waren da alscho in der  
Kneibbe und du warscht nich da..."  
„Und ihr wart der Meinung, ich bin in einer Kneipe zu finden?"  
„Alscho eijentlich..." Jetzt wollte sich auch noch Aya einmischen. Omi schüttelte den Kopf  
und lotste die drei Trunkenbolde in Yohjis Zimmer.  
Dankbar fielen sie aufs Bett und blieben dort wie tot liegen, was der Jüngste ihnen allerdings  
nicht durchgehen ließ.  
  
„Und jetzt noch mal von vorne. Wie seid ihr auf den dämlichen Gedanken gekommen, ich  
wäre in einer Kneipe?"  
Aya probierte seinen Kopf zu heben, scheiterte aber an der mangelnden  
Koordinationsfähigkeit. „Da war jemand, der scho auschschah wie du...Und dann schind wir  
rein und... „  
Omi fiel ihm ins Wort. „Ihr seid dort hängen geblieben." Er seufzte vernehmlich, ließ es den  
Anderen aber vorerst durchgehen. Es war das erste Mal in all den Jahren, die sie sich kannten,  
dass sie verschwunden waren und besoffen zurückkehrten.  
Nur warum hatten sie, um ihn zu suchen, die Handys nicht mitgenommen? Auf die Antwort  
würde er wohl bis morgen warten müssen, da um ihn herum bereits lautstarkes Schnarchen  
ausgebrochen war.  
Erneut schüttelte er den Kopf, während auch er wieder aufs Bett fiel. Da waren die einfach  
betrunken. So lange es nicht zu häufig passierte (und sie ihre Handys mitnahmen), würde er es  
ihnen nachsehen können. Dann knipste er das Licht aus und schlief irgendwann auch wieder  
ein.  
  
Der folgende Morgen bescherte Aya und Ken einen Kater, der schon eher einem sibirischen  
Tiger glich. Beide lagen wie tot im Bett und wollten nur noch sterben. Ihnen war wirklich  
nicht klar, wie sie an diesem Abend in den Club gehen sollten, wenn auf sie anstelle eines  
Kopfes einen Riesenkürbis auf dem Hals trugen.  
Yohji hingegen hatte nur einen kleinen Kater und diesen um die Mittagszeit herum auch  
bekämpft. Freudig sprang er ins Bad, duschte, zog sich nett an – zumindest hielt er es für nett  
– und machte sich dann auf die Suche nach Omi.  
Seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich vergnügt bei dem Gedanken, was er heute Nachmittag alles  
mit Omi anstellen könnte. Dazu musste er den Kleinen aber erst mal finden.  
  
In der Küche hatte er dann Glück. Omi aß ruhig sein Mittag, hatte aber für den Fall des Falles  
noch etwas für die Anderen mitgekocht.  
„Und? Wieder unter den Lebenden?" Er stand vom Tisch auf und füllte Yohji eine Portion  
Gemüsereis in eine Schüssel. Wortlos reichte er sie ihm und nahm wieder Platz.  
Yohji bedankte sich artig und schaufelte den Reis in sich hinein, während er Omi über seinen  
körperlichen Zustand unterrichtete. Was damit endete, dass er seinen Tischnachbarn auch  
darüber informierte, wie sich seine Lendengegend gerade fühlte.  
Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war Omi nur dankbar, dass er sein Essen bereits aufgegessen hatte,  
ansonsten wäre es jetzt wohl wieder einmal in der Küche herumgespuckt worden. Entgeistert  
sah er Yohji an.  
Der hob nur ganz leicht eine Augenbraue und fragte dann vollkommen unschuldig „Was?"  
„Musste das gerade sein?"  
„Aber du hast doch gefragt, wie ich mich fühle?" Gut, er verstand schon, was Omi so aus dem  
Konzept gebracht hatte. Aber den kleinen Blondschopf so aus der Fassung zu sehen, war es  
immer wieder wert, sich ungehörig zu benehmen. Obwohl, wer sagte eigentlich, dass sein  
Verhalten ungehörig war? Jedenfalls genoss er die Stunden und Minuten, die er zusammen  
mit ihm verbringen konnte.  
Seelenruhig schob Omi seine Schüssel zur Seite und ließ dann seinen Kopf auf den Tisch  
fallen. Ein paar Mal hämmerte er mit seinem Schädel auf die Tischplatte und stöhnte dabei  
immer wieder „Warum ich?".  
Yohji wurde es schließlich zuviel und er zog Omi am Kragen nach oben. „Bin ich denn  
wirklich so schlimm?"  
Mit verschmitzt lächelnden Augen blickte Omi ihn an. „Nein. Aber ich wollte dich  
wenigstens einmal verzweifeln sehen."  
„Biest."  
Ein schlanker Zeigefinger wedelte vor Yohjis Gesicht herum. „Keinesfalls." Er stand auf und  
zog Yohji zu sich hin. „Wollen wir dann?"  
  
In Omis Zimmer standen sich die Beiden gegenüber. Omi kam sich plötzlich recht hilflos vor.  
Er hatte absolut keine Ahnung, was er jetzt tun sollte.  
Yohji bemerkte wohl, wie unsicher sein Tanzpartner war. „Möchtest du lieber mit etwas  
langsam oder etwas schnellem anfangen?"  
Omi überlegte sich beide Optionen. Etwas langsames würde engen Körperkontakt erfordern  
und bei etwas schnellem würde er tatsächlich tanzen müssen. Aber genau das wollte er ja  
lernen. Und den Körperkontakt mit Yohji würde er wahrscheinlich auch dabei noch  
bekommen.  
  
„Lieber etwas härteres." Noch während er die Worte aussprach, merkte er schon, dass seine  
Wortwahl nicht ganz richtig gewesen war. Schon stand Yohji vor ihm und legte Omis Hand  
auf seinen Schritt. „Ist das hier hart genug?"  
„Noch nicht ganz." Versucht, sich unbeeindruckt zu zeigen, zog er seine Hand zurück.  
„Liegt vermutlich daran, dass du dein Halsband noch nicht trägst." Wie von außen gesteuert  
griff Omi an seinen Hals. Kein Halsband. Es musste noch irgendwo herumliegen. Nur wo?  
Er war doch gestern morgen in die Dusche gegangen, hatte da mit Ken.... Und dann? „Ich  
glaube, es ist hier in meinem Zimmer?"  
Suchend sahen sich die beiden Blonden um. Fast gleichzeitig fiel ihr Blick auf das schmale  
Stück Leder, dass auf dem Boden neben Omis Nachttisch lag.  
  
Omi wollte sich gerade nach vorne beugen, als sich Yohji ein Kommentar nicht verkneifen  
konnte. „Bück dich."  
Der Jüngere schnellte wieder nach oben. „Bück du dich doch."  
„Hättest du wohl gerne." Er grinste Omi herausfordernd an.  
„Sicher. Sonst würde ich es dir ja nicht vorschlagen." Mit einem Schritt nach vorne stand Omi  
direkt vor Yohji. „Und? Bückst du dich nun?" Ein heftiger Kuss sollte sein Ansinnen  
unterstützen.  
Kräftige Hände hielten Omi im Arm und wollten ihn nicht mehr loslassen. „Sweetheart, wenn  
du dich heute Abend von mir mitten auf der Bühne ficken lässt, können wir gerne noch mal  
darüber sprechen."  
Die gute alte Fischimitation war zurück, während die Gedanken in Omis Kopf sich gerade  
überschlugen. War das der Test von Yohji? Im Club? Mitten auf der Bühne? Wo ihn alle  
sehen konnte? Und dann auch noch die Leute von Schwarz. „Puh..."  
„Geschockt?"  
Omi schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht wirklich? Hätte das nur nicht von dir erwartet?"  
„Was? Das ich in aller Öffentlichkeit andere Männer poppe?" Omi gluckste leicht.  
„Nur Männer also?"  
„Klar. Bei Frauen ist das im Stehen immer so kompliziert." Zusammen lachten sie noch  
einige Sekunden, während Omi sich nun doch nach dem Halsband bückte und es anlegte.  
  
„So du kleine Schlampe, dann wollen wir mal." Yohji legte eine CD mit Club-Tekkno auf und  
stellte sich hinter Omi.  
„Weißt du, wie du dich bewegen sollst?" Omi schüttelte er mit dem Kopf. Er war ja aus genau  
dem Grund hier. Yohji hatte ihm versprochen, dass er es lernen würde.  
„Lehn dich an mich." Omi tat, wie ihm geheißen wurde. Er spürte die kräftige Brust hinter  
sich, glaubte beinahe sogar den Herzschlag von Yohji fühlen zu können.  
„Du musst den Rhythmus durch dich hindurch fließen lassen. Spürst du, wie der Bass dein  
Blut zum kochen bringt?" Omi nickte leicht.  
Ihre Becken waren einander so nah, dass nicht einmal ein Blatt Papier dazwischen gepasst  
hätte. Yohjis Hände waren fest mit Omis Hüften verbunden.  
„So... Und jetzt werde ich dich führen. Du brauchst nur meinen Bewegungen zu folgen.  
Vergiss alles um dich herum. Achte nur auf mich."  
  
Omi lehnte sich zurück und fühlte Yohji hinter sich. Er spürte, wie der Bass ihren Herzschlag  
bestimmte und Yohji im Takt sein Becken bewegte.  
Mit geschlossenen Augen ließ Omi sich führen. Es war wirklich einfach. Bis auf die Tatsache,  
dass die Hüftbewegungen von Yohji sein Blut mehr in Wallung brachte, als geplant.  
Hinter ihm grinste Yohji vergnügt vor sich hin. Er merkte wohl, wie Omis Atmung  
unkontrollierter wurde. Doch gegenwärtig hatte sich der Jüngere noch gut unter Kontrolle.  
„So und jetzt werde ich dich loslassen. Beweg dich einfach weiter wie bisher." Er nahm seine  
Hände von Omi und trat einen Schritt zurück.  
Der kleine Blondschopf ging gerade total in der Musik auf. Er schien tatsächlich alles  
vergessen zu können (bis auf die Wölbung in seiner Hose vielleicht). Omi schwenkte seine  
Hüften hin und her und nahm dann auch noch seine Arme zur Unterstützung. Selbst in den  
Shorts, die er gerade trug, war sein Po noch als knackig zu erkennen.  
  
TBC.  



	6. Teil 6

Happy Birthday Yohji - Teil 6 (Get Dressed)  
  
Yohjis Augen weiteten sich mit jeder Sekunde, die er Omi länger zusah. Der Jüngere bewegte sein Becken in einer aufreizenden Art und Weise, die er selbst schon lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Er musste sich wirklich zurückhalten, denn ansonsten hätte er den kleinen Blondschopf sofort aufs Bett geworfen und dort genommen. Aber das wollte er sich noch für heute Abend aufsparen.  
Mit geschlossenen Augen tanzte Omi weiterhin im Takt der Musik. Für ihn gab es nur noch sich selbst und den Rhythmus, der in seinem Blut pochte. Er war sich nicht einmal bewusst, wie er sich gerade bewegte. Das Starren von Yohji erreichte ihn nicht. Ebenso wenig, dass seine Bewegungen gerade die Grenze vom normalen Tanz zum erotischen überschritten hatten.  
  
Bevor er seinen Vorsatz doch noch verwarf, schaltete Yohji die Musik aus und brachte Omi damit in die Wirklichkeit zurück. "Ich denke, du bist für heute Abend sehr gut vorbereitet. Scheint so, als ob du ein Naturtalent bist."  
Omi musste sich erst kurz sammeln, bevor er begriff, dass Yohji seinen Tanzunterricht damit für beendet hielt. Doch Omi war da ganz anderer Ansicht. "Und was ist mit den langsamen Tänzen?" Ein leichtes Augenzwinkern folgte auf seine Frage. So leicht würde er Yohji nicht entkommen lassen. Erst hatte der Ältere ihn praktisch dazu gezwungen und jetzt wollte der sich einfach verdrücken? Nicht mit Omi.  
"Gut. Wie du willst." Yohji durchsuchte den CD Stapel nach etwas romantischem, langsamen. Barry White säuselte ihnen aus den Lautsprechern entgegen. "Your my first, my last, my everything, your the answer to all my dreams..." Und schon begann Yohji im Ally McBeal Stil seine Hüften zu schwingen, wedelte mit den Armen und sorgte dafür, dass Omi sich vor Lachen am Boden kugelte.  
  
"So. Und jetzt mal ernsthaft." Yohji schaltete ein Lied weiter und stellte sich dann vor Omi.  
"Leg deine Arme und mich." Zaghaft umarmte Omi ihn und blickte dann nach oben. "So in etwa?"  
"Fast." Yohji brachte die zierlichen Arme in die richtige Position um seinen Hals, legte dann seinerseits seine Arme um Omis Taille. Ihre Körper rieben sich eng aneinander, als sie sich im Takt der Musik bewegten.  
Omi folgte, wie schon zuvor, einfach den Bewegungen von Yohji. Er legte seinen Kopf an dessen Brust und atmete den unnachahmlichen Geruch des Älteren ein. Dieser leichte Duft von Zigaretten, der nie von ihm weichen wollte. Dann etwas Moschus von seinem Duschbad und Yohjis eigener Geruch, der Omi beinahe dazu brachte, an dem Körper vor ihm herumzuknabbern.  
  
Eng miteinander verschlungen tanzten sie solange, bis Omi es nicht mehr aushielt und Yohji in Richtung Bett zerren wollte. Romantik war zwar ganz gut und schön, doch hatte dieser enge Körperkontakt ein Feuer in ihm entfacht, dass sich nicht so leicht löschen ließ. Er brauchte Sex. Sofort. Und Yohji war genau die Person, die er sich dafür ausgesucht hatte.  
Nur leider hatte dieser vollkommen andere Pläne. So gut es eben ging, vertröstete er Omi auf den kommenden Abend, oder vielmehr die kommende Nacht, und zog sich dann zurück.  
Er gab Omi den Rat sich noch etwas auszuruhen und zu schlafen, bevor sie sich gegen elf Uhr auf den Weg machen wollten.  
  
Omi sah dem athletischen Körper von Yohji ziemlich bedröppelt nach, hatte der ihn doch gerade einfach so abgewiesen. Dann aber verfiel er auf das Motto unzähliger Heimwerkersendungen "Do it yourself".  
Er holte die Kiste unter dem Bett hervor und nahm aufs Geratewohl eine Videokassette raus. Zu gerne hätte er sich zwar die Aufzeichnungen von seinem Geburtstag angesehen, doch bis jetzt war er noch nicht zum Schneiden gekommen. Blieb also nur eine der älteren Aufnahmen.  
Die Kassette enthielt ausschließlich Duschszenen, sehr zur Freude von Omi. Er mochte es immer am liebsten, wenn beim Sex Flüssigkeiten jedweder Art eine Rolle spielten. Und eingeseifte, gut gebaute Körper, die sich unter dem heißen Wasserstrahl wanden...  
  
Achtlos warf er seine Hose auf den Fußboden und legte sich aufs Bett. Schnell holte er noch einen kleineren Vibrator aus dem Nachttisch, bevor er seine Hände auf die Reise schickte.  
Omi feuchtete die Finger der rechten Hand an und bereitete sich selbst vor, während seine linke Hand seinem Schwanz Beachtung schenkte. Auf dem Fernseher vor ihm war Aya gerade dabei in Ken einzudringen, als Omi seine Finger aus sich zurückzog und durch den Dildo ersetzte. Zielsicher steuerte er seinen magischen Punkt an und stöhnte zusammen mit Ken, als er diesen erreicht hatte.  
Omi hielt sich jetzt an das Tempo der beiden auf dem Bildschirm, ließ seine Hand genau dann auf und ab gleiten, wenn auch Aya an Kens Schaft seine Hand bewegte. Immer schneller wurde ihr Tempo. Härter und stürmischer wurden die Bewegungen, die Aya vollführte und mit der Omi den Vibrator in sich bewegte.  
Er konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Lange vor Ken und Aya kam es ihm. Der heiße Saft spritzte aus ihm hervor und lief über seine Hand. Er ließ die Zuckungen bis zur letzten Sekunde durch sich hindurchfließen, bevor er sich wieder bewegte. Genoss jede Sekunde seines Orgasmus.  
  
Als er wieder aufblickte, sah er gerade noch, wie Ken sich zu Aya umdrehte und diesen innig küsste. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf Omis Gesicht aus. Mochte der Dunkelhaarige gelegentlich auch noch so rasend sein, im tiefsten Inneren war Ken ein durch und durch romantischer Typ. Und genau dafür mochte er ihn so sehr.  
  
Während sich Omi von seinem Orgasmus erholte und wie der Rest von Weiß noch etwas schlief (und Aya und Ken noch ihren Kater bekämpften), sah es in der "Noch-Residenz" von Schwarz ganz anders aus. Zumindest war es dort deutlich lauter.  
Crawford hatte fast bis zur letzten Minute gewartet, um Nagi mit seinem Outfit zu überraschen. Leider zeigte sich der weniger überrascht, als mehr aggressiv. In einer sehr farbenfrohen Sprache machte er dem Amerikaner deutlich, dass er keinesfalls gedachte, in OverKnee-Stiefeln und Hotpants in einen Club zu gehen. Auch die Zusage von Schuldig und Crawford, dass niemand, vom dem er es nicht wollte, ihn anfassen würde, konnte ihn nicht dazu überreden.  
  
So blieb den beiden Älteren nichts anderes übrig, als geschlagene zwei Stunden auf Nagi einzureden. Schlussendlich endete es damit, dass Schuldig eine von Crawfords Visionen an den Kleinen übertrug. Da konnte der zumindest schon mal sehen, was Weiß an diesem Abend tragen würde.  
Und weil Schuldig wegen dieser Vision sowieso in Crawfords Kopf weilte, sah er sich gleich noch mal um. Dass er dabei auch noch über eine Vision vom Outfit von Schwarz stolperte, war natürlich reiner Zufall.  
Augenblicklich ließ Schuldig von Nagi ab und wandte sich an ihren Teamleader. "Du hast wirklich vor, DAS anzuziehen? Hätte ich dir nicht zugetraut." Er klopfte Crawford auf die Schulter, um noch zu bestätigen, dass er diese Entscheidung zwar mutig, aber dennoch richtig gut fand.  
"Ich werde DAS mit Sicherheit nicht anziehen."  
"Aber du bist doch Amerikaner. Passt doch super zu dir."  
Schuldig wurde am Kragen gepackte und etwas nach oben gezogen. "Hör mir mal gut zu, du Flachwichser. Nur weil ich Amerikaner bin, werde ich nicht in SO ETWAS auftauchen. Verlangt ja auch keiner von dir, dass du in bayrischer Tracht auftauchst, nur weil du Deutscher bist." Er hielt die Unterhaltung damit für erledigt und verzog sich in sein Arbeitszimmer.  
Schuldig wollte gerade wieder ansetzen, Nagi von den Hotpants zu überzeugen, als er entdeckte, dass dieser auch schon das Weite gesucht hatte und sich in ihr Computerlabor verdrückt hatte.  
  
Es blieb ihnen nur noch eine knappe Stunde, bevor sie aufbrechen wollten und keiner seiner Teamkollegen schien mit dem Outfit aus der Vision glücklich zu sein oder es gar anziehen zu wollen. Schuldig sah nur noch einen Ausweg und hoffte, dass Crawford von seinem Plan keine Vision hatte. Das Glück war ihm dieses Mal hold.  
Als die beiden anderen etwa eine halbe Stunde später in ihre Zimmer kamen und etwas weniger offenherziges anziehen wollten, blieben ihnen die Münder offen stehen. Sämtliche Kleidungsstücke waren aus dem Schrank geholt worden und schwammen jetzt fröhlich in der Badewanne, zusammen mit dem Quietschentchen von Schuldig. Einzig und allein das von Schuldig favorisierte Outfit war von der Badeaktion verschont geblieben.  
"Du verdammtes Arschloch, meine Anzüge... Die kriege ich doch nie wieder hin." Crawford stand wirklich kurz davor zu explodieren.  
"Maaa... maaa... Ich sorge schon dafür, dass die wieder tiptop werden. Ansonsten kaufe ich dir neue. Zufrieden?" Die Aussage des Rothaarigen stimmte Crawford zwar nicht wirklich zufrieden, doch glücklicherweise hatte er fast zeitgleich eine Vision, die ihm den Zustand seiner Anzüge und Hemden am nächsten Tag zeigte. Schuldig sollte froh sein, dass die hochwertigen Kleidungsstücke alles unbeschadet überstehen würden.  
Da Crawford und Nagi nun keine andere Wahl mehr blieb, zogen sie wohl oder übel die Sachen an, die auf ihren Betten für sie bereit lagen. Pünktlich klingelte das Taxi an ihrer Tür und holte sie ab. Der Älteste war für den Moment nur froh, dass es noch März war und er seine Kleidung gut unter dem Mantel tarnen konnte.  
  
Fast zeitgleich kamen die beiden Gruppen vor dem kleinen Club im Zentrum an. Omi beäugte Schwarz immer noch sehr argwöhnisch, hatte ihn die Begegnung mit Schuldig gestern doch gelehrt, dass man bei denen auf alles gefasst sein musste. Insbesondere was Sex anging.  
Yohji klopfte vergnügt an der Tür des Clubs und winkte dann seine sechs Begleiter zu sich hin. Der Türstehen schaute sie fast ängstlich an, hielt sich aber zurück. Zwar hatte Nagi in einem Club wie diesem nichts verloren und auch Omi sah seiner Ansicht nach noch arg jung aus, doch sein Chef hatte ihn eingeschworen nicht gegen diese Geburtstagsgesellschaft zu unternehmen.  
Sie hatte ihre Mäntel und Jacken am Empfang abgegeben und standen sich jetzt zum ersten Mal ohne die verhüllenden Kleidungsstücke gegenüber. Weiß in einer Reihe, ihnen gegenüber Schuldig und Nagi, die Crawford fast verdeckten.  
  
Omi und Nagi in einem sehr ähnlichen Outfit. Beide mit OverKnee-Stiefeln, Hotpants, knapper Weste, langen Handschuhen und einem Halsband. Nagi in glattem, schwarzen Lackleder und einem Stachelhalsband. Omi in weinrotem Leder mit zahlreichen Schnallen als Applikation und einer Lederschnalle als Halsband.  
  
Ken in einer dunkelblauen Feierhose und einem passenden blauen T-Shirt, mit der Aufschrift "Take me tonight" auf der Vorderseite und hinten stand "Fuck me harder". Seine Docs rundeten das Bild ab.  
  
Aya hatte seine Lederhose passend zur Augenfarbe gewählt. Hauteng schmiegte sich das violette Material an seine Beine und ließ nichts der Vorstellung übrig. Er hatte sich die Stiefel von seinem Kampfoutfit geborgt, damit das Bild passte. Und dann noch von Yohji ein Netzshirt bekommen, welches mehr entblößte, als das es verbarg.  
  
Yohji hingegen hatte zu Hause noch einen leichten Aufstand verursacht. Niemand hatte etwas gegen die Stiefel aus weichem hellbraunen Leder gesagt. Auch die Hose, die nur bis zu den Knien ging und von dort in dünnen Kordeln weiterging, war völlig in Ordnung. Ebenso die Lederweste, genau wie Hose und Stiefel aus dem gleichen hellen Leder gefertigt.  
Nur als Yohji dann anfing einen Cowboyhut aus dem Schrank zu holen, sich die Haare raspelkurz schneiden wollte und schon rote Farbe in der Hand hatte, um sich ein Kreuz schräg über die Brust zu malen, war Panik aufgekommen.  
Sie hatten ihn nur mit Mühe davon abhalten können, sich dermaßen zu verunstalten, doch der Hut war geblieben.  
Vergnügt verbeugte sich Yohji vor Schwarz, nahm den Hut ab, wie ein Ritter, und drehte sich dann einmal im Kreis. Die Kordeln an seiner Hose schwangen durch die Bewegung mit. Bei allen Anwesenden regte sich der Verdacht, dass Yohji dieses Outfit in einem 70er Jahre Laden erstanden hatte.  
  
Dann war da noch Schuldig, der sich redliche Mühe gab, die Finger von Nagi zu lassen. Allerdings führten seine Finger ein Eigenleben, zumindest seiner Ansicht nach. Der Rothaarige hatte sich für eine Lederhose entschieden (nach der Vision von Crawford), die an den Seiten geschnürt war und damit den Blick auf wohlgeformte Beine freigab. Diese Schnürungen fanden sich auch an seiner Weste wieder. Beide Kleidungsstücke in schwarzem Leder gehalten. Da die Hose unten etwas weiter war, konnte er es sich erlauben ebenfalls Stiefel anzuziehen. Nur waren die bei weitem nicht so hoch wie die von Nagi oder Omi.  
  
Erwartungsvoll schaute Weiß jetzt auf Crawford, der sich noch immer alle Mühe gab, hinter dem Rest seines Teams zu verschwinden.  
Yohji zog eine Augenbraue hoch, wunderte sich zusehends über das Verhalten des Amerikaners. Trat dann aber entschlossen vor und schob Nagi und Schuldig auseinander. Gemeinschaftlich fiel Weiß der Unterkiefer auf den Fußboden, als sie Crawford erblickten.  
Ihr Blick schweifte von oben nach unten und blieb dann in der Körpermitte hängen. Ging dann wieder nach oben und starrte den Dunkelhaarigen fragend an.  
Erstens hatte Crawford für den heutigen Abend seine Brille durch Kontaktlinsen ersetzt. Er trug eine offene Weste aus glänzendem rotem Leder, darunter zeigte sich sein wohlgeformter Oberkörper.  
Dann kam das eigentliche Schmuckstück. Die Hose war eine dieser Schutzhosen, wie sie Cowboys zum Zureiten von Pferden trugen. Das heißt, die Hosenbeine waren vorhanden, doch der Stoff im Schritt fehlte komplett. Dafür wurden die beiden Beine durch eine Lederschnalle auf Hüfthöhe zusammengehalten. Die Hose war ebenfalls aus einem glänzenden roten Leder gefertigt. Um den Anstand zu wahren, hatte sich Crawford für einen Stringtanga entschieden (bzw. entscheiden müssen - mehr hatte ihm Schuldig nicht gelassen). Der String zeigte sehr deutlich, was der Amerikaner so zwischen den Beinen hatte.  
Weiß war mittlerweile beim gemeinschaftlichen Sabbern angekommen, als sie wiederholt um Crawford herumschlichen und ihn begafften.  
"Ist jetzt endlich gut?" Der Dunkelhaarige kam sich schon vor wie ein Affe im Käfig oder eine Zirkusattraktion, während die ihn so ansahen.  
Wenigstens Yohji hatte ihn gehört. "Ich denke schon. Let`s party." Er zog die anderen hinter sich her in den Hauptraum des Clubs.  
  
TBC.  



	7. Teil 7

Happy Birthday Yohji – Teil 7  
  
Yohji leitete die anderen sechs in den eigentlichen Clubraum. Dieser bot Platz für ca. 200  
Gäste, von denen aber noch längst nicht alle anwesend waren.  
Sie betraten den Raum in der Nähe der Bar, die fast den kompletten linken Teil des Clubs  
einnahm. Davor waren einige Tische und Stühle angeordnet. In der hinteren linken Ecke  
waren im schwachen Licht noch ein paar Kuschelecken zu erkennen, auf denen sich die Gäste  
deutlich anderen Dingen hingaben, als die Gäste an den Tischen.  
Den Großteil des Clubs nahm die Tanzfläche ein, die gelegentlich durch Podeste unterbrochen  
wurde, in deren Zentrum sich Stangen befanden. Und an eben diesen räkelten sich schlanke,  
athletische und eingeölte Körper im Takt der Musik.  
  
Die kleine Geburtstagsgesellschaft entschied sich für eines der Kuschelsofas. Sehr zum  
Gefallen von Yohji und Schuldig, die sich bei den Aktivitäten der um sie herum sitzenden  
Personen noch ein paar Anregungen holten wollten.  
Dafür allerdings zum Missfallen von Nagi, Omi und Crawford. Denen war die Angelegenheit  
von Sex in der Öffentlichkeit doch sehr peinlich. Wobei der Amerikaner in Gedanken immer  
noch Mordversuche an Schuldig beging. War der doch dafür verantwortlich, dass er jetzt in  
diesen Shaps herumsitzen musste.  
  
Bei ihrem gestrigen Besuch hatten Yohji und Crawford den Besitzer des Clubs davon  
überzeugen können, ihnen den ganzen Abend über die Getränke zu spendieren. Von diesem  
großzügigen Angebot machten die sieben nun auch ausgiebig Gebrauch.  
Ein sehr knapp bekleideter Kellner nahm ihre Bestellungen auf und kam wenig später mit  
einem Tablett voller bunter und alkoholischer Mixgetränke zurück.  
„Auf einen feuchten" Yohji zwinkerte Omi zu „und sehr fröhlichen Abend. Kampai." Der  
ältere Blondschopf erhob sein Glas und stieß mit seinen Freunden und Schwarz an. Es war ja  
nicht so, dass er die drei verbliebenen Mitglieder von Schwarz hasste, aber Freunde waren sie  
noch lange nicht.  
  
Während die Anderen ihre Drinks munter schlürften, hielten sich Ken und Aya etwas zurück.  
Sie hatten erst in den frühen Abendstunden ihren Kater von gestern überwinden können und  
waren gegenwärtig noch nicht bereit, einen weiteren zu riskieren. Also rührten sie ziemlich  
lustlos in den Gläsern herum und beobachteten derweil die Tanzfläche.  
Das Publikum war eine bunte Mischung aus Männern und Frauen, wobei fast alle Pärchen,  
die sie tanzen sahen, gleichgeschlechtlich waren.  
Vermutlich war das einer der Gründe, warum sich Yohji für diesen Club entschieden hatte.  
Das durchschnittliche Alter lag bei Anfang bis Mitte zwanzig. An der Tür musste es wohl so  
etwas wie eine Gesichtskontrolle geben, denn die hier versammelten Gäste sahen durch die  
Bank weg sehr gut aus. Wenigstens würde sie selbst dann nicht so sehr auffallen.  
  
Schuldig setzte seinen Drink ab und wandte sich an Yohji. „So Süßer. Was hast du denn für  
heute Abend so geplant?"  
Der Gefragte trank erst mal in aller Gemütlichkeit fertig, ließ dabei seinen Blick durch den  
Club streifen. Er blieb mit den Augen an einer der Stangen auf den Plattformen hängen.  
Ursprünglich hätte er sehr gerne Aya dort tanzen sehen, doch nachdem er Crawford gesehen  
hatte, konnte er sich diesen wesentlich besser dort vorstellen.  
Schuldig fing diesen Gedanken auf, formte in seinem eigenen Geist Bilder von dem  
Amerikaner, wie er an dieser Stange tanzte. Er konnte sich nicht zurückhalten und sandte dem  
Dunkelhaarigen auch sofort diesen Gedanken.  
Wütend knallte Crawford seinen Drink auf den Tisch. „Hast du sie noch alle? Erst sorgst du  
dafür, dass ich in diesem" eine wilde Handbewegung folgte „Teil hierher kommen muss und  
jetzt soll ich da vorne auch noch tanzen? Spinnst du?" Er beendete seinen Wutausbruch und  
wandte sich komplett von dem Deutschen neben ihm ab.  
  
Durch die Aufregung am Tisch, hatte auch Aya seine Aufmerksamkeit von den Tanzenden  
abgezogen und sie wieder ihrer kleinen Gesellschaft gewidmet. Crawford dort draußen, der  
die restlichen Gäste anheizen sollte? Er würde eine Menge dafür geben, wenn er das sehen  
konnte.  
Schuldig zog bei diesem Gedanken eine Augenbraue hoch. Wenn Aya so wild darauf war, das  
zu sehen, dann konnten sie vielleicht mit Crawford einen Deal schließen.  
„Braaaaddleyyyyy" Schuldig lenkte das Interesse des Amerikaners auf sich. „Wenn ich  
zusammen mit deinem Lieblingskätzchen dort vorne auf der Bar eine nette Show vorlege,  
können wir dich damit überreden für uns zu tanzen?"  
Aya schaute für einen Moment verwirrt, als er begriff, dass es hier gerade auch um ihn ging.  
Er und Schuldig sollten also auf der Bar... hmm... Wie hatte er es genannt? Eine Show  
vorlegen? Vermutlich mehr oder minder mit sexuellen Andeutungen gespickt. Er zuckte mit  
den Schultern. Für ihn war das nichts Besonderes mehr. Zu oft hatte ihn Yohji in derart  
verfängliche Situationen gebracht, als dass er deswegen in Panik geraten würde. Er blickte  
vielmehr interessiert zu Crawford und wartete auf dessen Antwort.  
  
Der Amerikaner ließ sich Zeit damit. Er selbst hatte Aya und Schuldig noch nie live und in  
Action gesehen. Aber er hatte die beiden schon getrennt unter sich gehabt und wenn sie ihr  
Potential auf einer Bühne vereinigen würden, dann wäre der ganze Club anschließend am  
Kochen. Er selbst sicherlich auch. Und wenn die Rotschöpfe ihn so in Stimmung versetzen  
konnten, dann war er auch bereit dazu, sich vor allen anderen zum Affen zu machen.  
Schlussendlich nickte er und erklärte damit seine Zustimmung zu diesem Plan.  
  
„So Kätzchen, dann wollen wir doch mal." Schuldig stand auf und hielt Aya seine Hand hin.  
„Jetzt? Gleich?" Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass dieses Vorhaben sofort in die Tat umgesetzt  
werden sollte. Eigentlich war es ihm aber auch egal. Um so schneller würden sie einen  
Crawford sehen, der sich an einer Stange räkelte und seinen Po verführerisch bewegte. Nicht,  
dass irgendjemand je dieses Hinterteil bekommen würde. Sie hatten es schon mehrfach  
versucht, waren aber immer am starken Willen des Dunkelhaarigen gescheitert. ‚Mein Arsch  
bleibt Jungfrau' war seine Devise und dabei sollte es auch bleiben. Zumindest, wenn es nach  
ihm ging.  
  
Gemeinsam machten sich die beiden Rothaarigen auf in Richtung Bar. Die Verbliebenen  
überlegten kurz, ob sie von ihren Sitzplätzen aus auch noch etwas sehen konnten. Da diese  
Frage leider mit einem klaren „Nein" beantwortet werden musste, folgten sie Aya und  
Schuldig zur Bar und nahmen an einem der Tische davor Platz.  
Yohji beugte sich zu Crawford herüber und brachte diesen mit seiner Frage völlig aus dem  
Konzept. „Weißt du, was mich so irritiert? Du regst dich ständig über die Shaps auf. Aber sie  
passen dir wie angegossen, also müssen es deine sein. Nun frage ich mich, warum du die  
überhaupt hast, wenn du sie nicht anziehen willst?"  
Der Angesprochene sagte erst mal gar nichts. Die einfachste und ehrlichste Antwort wäre ja,  
dass er sich das Teil zugelegt hatte, weil es ihn geil machte, wenn er darin herumlief. Zu  
Hause. Nicht in der Öffentlichkeit. Und es brachte verdammt viel Spaß, wenn man sie anhatte  
und Aya sich dann vor ihm hinkniete und ihn leer saugte. Doch diese Einzelheiten brauchte  
Yohji nicht zu wissen. Also beschränkte er sich bei seiner Antwort auf ein „Die waren nur für  
den Hausgebrauch gedacht" und ließ es dabei bewenden.  
Der Blondschopf zog eine Augenbraue hoch, sagte aber nichts weiter. Und Crawford war  
momentan nur froh, dass der Tisch seine Lendengegend verbarg. Der Gedanke an Aya hatte  
ihn recht schnell hart werden lassen.  
  
Fast zeitgleich mit diesem Gedanken kletterten Aya und Schuldig auf die Bar. Der Tresen war  
über einen halben Meter breit, die Gefahr herunterzufallen bestand also nicht unmittelbar,  
auch wenn sie etwas aufmerksam sein mussten. Da beide aber nicht sonderlich viel getrunken  
hatten, waren ihre motorischen Fähigkeiten noch vollkommen intakt.  
  
Sie standen sich in einem Abstand von circa einem Meter gegenüber. Das Lied, was jetzt  
einsetzte, hatte zwar einen harten Beat, war aber nicht zu schnell. Sie grinsten sich noch kurz  
an, hatte doch Schuldig Aya in den vergangenen zwei Minuten klar gemacht, wie er sich das  
Ganze vorstellte. Sein Kätzchen hatte problemlos eingewilligt.  
  
Es begann mit einem harmlosen Tanz, zwar passte zwischen die beiden kein Blatt Papier  
mehr, doch mehr geschah erst mal nicht. Schuldig beugte sich herab, knabberte etwas an Ayas  
Hals herum und hinterließ einen Knutschfleck.  
Der Malträtierte stieß den Deutschen von sich und wandte sich zum Gehen ab, eine kräftige  
Hand hielt ihn jedoch davon ab. Aya drehte sich wieder um und sah einen Schuldig, der vor  
ihm kniete und um Verzeihung anflehte.  
Doch so leicht würde er ihm nicht verzeihen. Mit wenigen Gesten – da ihre Worte ohnehin  
durch die Musik übertönt werden würden – machte Aya Schuldig klar, was er von diesem  
Knutschfleck hielt. Sehr wenig bis gar nichts.  
  
Mittlerweile waren auch andere Gäste des Clubs auf die beiden Schauspieler auf dem  
Bartresen aufmerksam geworden und sammelten sich in einem lockeren Halbkreis um die  
Bar. Die verbliebenen Mitglieder von Weiß und Schwarz freuten sich über ihren Platz an der  
Sonne und darüber, dass ihnen niemand im Weg stand und damit die Sicht nahm.  
  
Schuldig bettelte weiterhin und brachte per Pantomime zum Ausdruck, dass er alles tun  
würde, wenn Aya ihn wieder in seine Gunst aufnahm. Schließlich gab das rothaarige  
Kätzchen doch nach und zog Schuldig zu sich nach oben. Es begann mit einem heftigen Kuss,  
der Schuldig alle Sinne raubte. Er hatte Aya schon einige Mal im Bett gehabt, doch geküsst  
hatten sie sich noch nie. Nicht auf den Mund.  
Ayas Zunge musste nicht lange um Einlass bitte, als sie über Schuldigs Lippen strich. Der  
Deutsche öffnete seinen Mund und nahm von Aya, was er bekommen konnte. Von außen war  
der Kampf, den sie anschließend austrugen nicht sichtbar, doch die beiden waren  
unnachgiebig. Versuchten, in die Mundhöhle des Anderen zu gelangen. War doch ein Kuss  
vergleichbar mit der Entscheidung, wer nun Seme und wer Uke sein würde.  
  
Aya brachte etwas Abstand zwischen sie und nestelte an der Verschnürung von Schuldigs  
Weste herum. Glitt mit seiner Hand unter selbige und reizte die Brustwarzen seines  
Gegenüber. Er genoss die Folgen, die sein Tun auslöste. Spürte, wie sich die Lendengegend  
von Schuldig erhärtete und der Deutsche sich noch dichter an ihn heranschob.  
Aya selbst wurde durch diese intime Nähe auch erregt und unter seiner Hose zeichnete sich  
die Erektion ebenfalls ab. Glücklicherweise konnten die Zuschauer dieses nicht sehen, waren  
Schuldig und Aya doch fast zu einer Person verschmolzen.  
  
Schuldigs Hände fanden ihren Weg zu Ayas Po und umfassten diesen herzhaft. Er hob den  
schlanken Körper vor ihm hoch. Wie besprochen schlang Aya seine Beine um Schuldigs  
Hüften und rieb sich an ihnen, während der Mann mit dem flammend roten Haar sein Becken  
bewegte. Man konnte wirklich glauben, die beiden hätten gerade Sex, wenn nicht ihre Hosen  
im Weg gewesen wären.  
  
Aya wurde wieder abgesetzt, ging auf die Knie und beugte sich nach hinten. Nun war die  
Wölbung seiner Hose für alle ersichtlich. Schuldig kniete sich ebenfalls hin, nur beugte er  
sich nach vorne über, sein Gesicht genau in Ayas Schritt. Die Hände neben dem Becken des  
Mannes vor ihm abgestützt, bewegte der Deutsche seinen Kopf leicht auf und ab – imitierte  
damit die Bewegung, die er ausführen würde, wenn er Aya mit dem Mund befriedigen würde.  
  
Auch ohne dass sie sich gegenseitig berührten, nahm ihre Erregung stetig zu. Die  
Bewegungen wurden fahriger, ließen den Zuschauer glauben, dass sie sich tatsächlich einem  
Höhepunkt näherten. Ayas hob sein Becken im Rhythmus zur Musik. Tat so, als ob in  
Schuldigs Mund stoßen würde. Immer schneller hob und senkte sich der Kopf von Schuldig,  
bis Aya schließlich zum letzten Mal zuckte und so tat, als ob er kommen würde.  
  
Er ließ sich nach hinten wegfallen, Schuldig richtete seinen Oberkörper auf. Sie spielten zwar  
eine Erschöpfung vor, doch in ihrem Inneren sah es ganz anders aus. Sie sehnten sich  
dringend nach einer kleinen Kabine auf dem Klo, wo sie ihre Erregung gegenseitig abbauen  
konnten.  
Unter tosendem Applaus kletterten sie vom Tresen und verschwanden nach hinten. Doch  
zuvor sandte Schuldig Crawford die Warnung, ja nicht ohne sie zu beginnen.  
  
TBC.  



	8. Teil 8

Happy Birthday Yohji – Teil 8  
  
Etwa zehn Sekunden nachdem Aya und Schuldig ihren Platz auf der Theke verlassen hatten,  
fanden sich die beiden im Waschraum wieder. Zu ihrem Glück waren sie dort vollkommen  
ungestört.  
Eilig zogen sie sich in eine der Kabinen zurück und schlossen die Tür. Die kleine  
Showeinlage, die sie gerade abgeliefert hatten, hatte ihr Blut dermaßen in Wallung gebracht,  
dass sie es kaum noch erwarten konnten, sich Erleichterung zu verschaffen.  
  
Aya konnte es gar nicht schnell genug gehen, als Schuldig ihm die Hose aufknöpfte und vor  
ihm auf die Knie ging. Genau wie schon wenige Minuten zuvor, fand er den Anblick des  
Deutschen, der sich mit seinem Mund seinem besten Stück näherte, äußerst erotisch.  
Schuldigs Lippen umschlossen die Erregung von Aya komplett. Der Mann auf dem Boden  
ging gleich mit hohem Tempo an seine Aufgabe. Das Vorspiel hatten sie gerade vor allen  
Leuten erledigt, jetzt zählte nur noch die Erlösung.  
  
Heiße und weiche Lippen bewegten sich an Ayas Schaft auf und ab. Entlockten ihm bereits  
die ersten Stöhnlaute, auch wenn er sich bemühte diese zu unterdrücken.  
Schuldig grub seine Hände in Ayas Po, der immer noch von der engen Hose bedeckte wurde.  
Es war nicht leicht, sich auf die vor ihm liegende Aufgabe zu konzentrieren und gleichzeitig  
auch noch Aya zu entkleiden, doch schon bald hatte er das lästige Kleidungsstück  
heruntergezogen.  
  
Wie immer, wenn Schuldig sein Kätzchen so sah, wurde er fast besinnungslos. Makellose  
weiße Haut strahlte ihm entgegen. Und in der Mitte diese wohlgeformte Erektion, von der er  
einfach nicht genug bekommen konnte. Schuldig war fast verrückt danach, Aya in seinem  
Mund zu haben. Noch mehr allerdings genoss er es, wenn er seine eigene Erregung tief in  
Aya hatte. Auf diesen Punkt arbeitete er gerade hin, bis ihm auffiel, dass etwas  
Entscheidendes fehlte. Gleitmittel – in welcher Form auch immer.  
Er besann sich auf einen anderen Plan.  
  
„Dreh dich um." Aya gehorchte fast automatisch. Er wunderte sich zwar hinterher immer,  
warum er sich beim Sex Schuldig oftmals einfach so unterordnete, doch im Moment war es  
ihm egal. Er brauchte den anderen, brauchte die Erlösung von seiner Lust, die ihm der  
Deutsche versprach.  
  
Schuldig kniete weiterhin am Boden. Mit seiner Zunge verwöhnte er nun Ayas Po. Küsste erst  
zärtlich die wohlgeformten und haarlosen Backen, teilte dann diese und umstrich sanft die  
kleine Rosette.  
Aya zuckte kurz zusammen, als er spürte, wie etwas feuchtes versuchte, sich den Weg in sein  
Innerstes zu bahnen. Merkte dann, um was es sich handelte und entspannte sich sofort. Es  
passierte nicht oft, dass Schuldig ihn auf diese Art und Weise vorbereitete, deswegen genoss  
er es umso mehr.  
  
Der Deutsche feuchtete noch kurz seine Finger an, bevor er sie nach und nach in Aya  
verschwinden ließ. Es war ihm bewusst, dass er hier vorsichtig sein musste, sonst wäre die  
Stimmung dahin gewesen. Lenkte den Mann vor ihm deswegen mit weiteren Küssen ab.  
  
Ayas Nerverbahnen waren zum Zerreißen gespannt. Mit jeder Sekunde, die Schuldig den Sex  
hinauszögerte, wuchs seine Lust, gleichzeitig aber auch die Ungeduld. Wieder und wieder  
strichen zarte Finger über diesen magischen Punkt in ihm und entlockten ihm leise  
Stöhngeräusche.  
„Tu es endlich." Schließlich hatte er seiner Leidenschaft doch nachgegeben. Wollte Schuldig  
nun ganz tief in sich spüren.  
Dieser ließ sich nicht lange bitten. Er richtete sich auf und fast schon automatisch stellte Aya  
eines seiner Beine auf den Toilettendeckel. Bot dem Deutschen damit einen besseren Zugang.  
  
Schuldig sah kurz an dem Körper vor sich herunter. Wenn er nicht ohnehin schon erregt  
gewesen wäre, hätte dieser Anblick allein dafür gesorgt. Den Kopf nach hinten geworfen, rote  
Haare (die auch im Licht des Waschraums strahlten), einzelne Schweißperlen, die sich im  
Nacken gesammelt hatten. Dann dieser absolut traumhaft geformte Körper. Ayas Rücken, der  
von einer Lederweste verdeckt wurde, deren violette Farbe so gut zu seinen Haaren passte.  
Ein entblößtes Hinterteil, dass sich ganz offensichtlich danach sehnte, dass es endlich Besuch  
bekam. Die Hose, die ihm um die Knie hing und dann die Stiefel mit den Schnallen.  
  
Schuldig stieß ein Seufzen aus, das zeigte, wie sehr er diesen Körper begehrte und besitzen  
wollte. Er öffnete seine Hose, stellte sich direkt hinter Aya und stieß in ihn hinein. Beide  
wussten, es wäre für Aya besser, wenn sie jetzt noch einige Sekunden warten würden, doch  
ihre Leidenschaft hatte sie übermannt.  
Von ganz allein fing der sonst so ruhige Weiß an sein Becken zu bewegen. Jetzt, wo er  
Schuldig in sich fühlen konnte, hielt ihn nichts mehr zurück. Eigentlich sollte der Schwarz ja  
das Tempo bestimmen, zumindest wenn man von seiner Position ausging, doch dem war nicht  
so.  
Immer schneller bewegte Aya sein Becken vor und zurück. Merkte wie Schuldig seiner  
Vorgabe folgte. Kräftigte Hände hielten seine Hüften fest, erhöhten damit noch ihr  
Lustgefühl.  
  
Die anfangs noch unterdrückte Geräusche, die ihre Erregung auslöste, bahnten sich den Weg  
nach außen. Es war ihnen völlig egal, ob noch jemand anderes in dem Waschraum war und  
sie hören konnte. In der kleinen Kabine waren sie allein – nur das zählte jetzt. Und die  
Begierde, die in ihnen wütete.  
  
Aya wusste, dass er von Schuldigs festem Griff Morgen blaue Flecke davontragen würde,  
doch es störte ihn nicht. „Hääärrr...teerrrr"  
Der Deutsche kam seinem Wunsch nach. Beiden wurde klar, dass sie dieses Tempo nur noch  
wenige Sekunden durchhalten würden. Aber es war einfach zu fantastisch, um jetzt noch  
einen Gang herunterzuschalten und damit den Sex zu verlängern.  
Im Moment ihres Höhepunktes, waren ihre Schreie sogar noch vor der Tür zu hören, zu stark  
war die Welle der Leidenschaft, die in diesem Augenblick über sie hereinbrach.  
  
Nun tatsächlich erschöpft, stützen sie sich an der Kabinenwand ab. Sahen sich tief in die  
Augen, die noch vor Erregung glänzten. Sie wussten, dass Gelegenheiten wie diese zwar  
immer wieder geben würde, doch gerade jetzt hatten sie wieder gespürt, dass mit dem Sex  
auch das Vertrauen zwischen ihnen wuchs.  
  
Schuldig setzte ganz kurz ein ehrliches Lächeln auf. „Und ich sage dir, irgendwann wirst du  
mich nicht mehr gehen lassen wollen."  
„Ich würde dich auch jetzt schon nicht mehr gehen lassen." Aya zog sein Gegenüber zu sich  
heran und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. „Und jetzt komm, sonst fängt Crawfish doch noch ohne  
uns an."  
Schuldig grinste sich einen zurecht. „Lass ihn diesen Namen bloß nie hören, sonst wird er  
richtig böse."  
„Du meinst, noch gemeiner als sonst?" Diese Frage bezog sich eindeutig auf ihre Aktionen im  
Bett.  
„Ich meine, kein Sex mehr." Schuldig kannte sein Teammitglied und dessen Strafen recht  
genau. Und er wollte nicht, dass sie wegen einer Unachtsamkeit auf etwas Spaß verzichten  
mussten.  
  
Die beiden brachten ihre Beinkleider wieder in eine akzeptable Position und verließen den  
Waschraum. Aya ging mit dem Wissen, dass er zumindest für den heutige Abend kein Uke  
mehr sein würde. Das ließ sein leicht lädiertes Hinterteil einfach nicht zu.  
  
TBC.  



	9. Teil 9

Happy Birthday Yohji – Teil 9 (Crawfords Dance)  
  
Während sich Aya und Schuldig in der Toilette vergnügten, ging der Rest wieder zu der  
Kuschelecke zurück. Nur waren ihren Plätze inzwischen von einem anderen Pärchen besetzt  
worden.  
Die beiden jungen Männer, die dort saßen, ließen sich durch die Anwesenheit von den  
verbliebenen Schwarz- und Weißmitgliedern nicht im geringsten stören. Eher das Gegenteil  
war der Fall. Als sie bemerkten, dass sie beobachtet wurden, griff der Braunhaarige seinem  
blonden Freund erst recht in den Schritt und brachte ihn damit zum Stöhnen.  
  
Yohji genoss dieses Schauspiel sichtlich, Crawford hingegen wollte die beiden einfach nur  
weg haben. Und was da gerade vor ihm abging, trug auch nicht unbedingt dazu bei, dass seine  
Hormone sich wieder beruhigten.  
Die äußerst anschauliche Inszenierung der beiden Rotschöpfe von gerade eben hatte sein Blut  
in Wallung gebracht und die beiden hier vor ihm schienen es darauf abgesehen zu haben, ihn  
noch zusätzlich zu erregen.  
Wenn die nicht sofort damit aufhören würden, wäre sein Zustand für jeden sofort ersichtlich.  
Schließlich war sein Schritt nur durch einen knappen Tanga verhüllt. Jegliche Veränderung  
seines Hormonhaushaltes würde also sofort auffallen.  
  
Leicht beunruhigt, aber eigentlich mehr genervt, weil ihre Plätze einfach in Beschlag  
genommen worden waren, scheuchte Crawford die beiden davon. Er versuchte es zumindest.  
Die Platzbesetzer standen auf und sah ihn herausfordernd an. Erst jetzt fiel auf, dass sie zum  
Militär gehören mussten. Sie trugen ähnliche Uniformen. Beide mit engen weißen Hose,  
schwarzen Stiefeln und knappen Jacketts mit goldenen Applikationen. Der Ältere und  
Braunhaarige mit einem blauen Jackett, der Jüngere mit den hüftlangen blonden Haaren trug  
eins in Rot.  
  
Crawford sah dem Mann mit den braunen Haaren eindringlich in die Augen. Er schätzte ihn  
etwa gleich alt wie sich selbst, vielleicht etwas älter. Einmal in seinem Leben wünschte er  
sich die Fähigkeiten von Schuldig, dann hätte er diesen Schnösel vor sich dahingehend  
beeinflussen können, dass er sich freiwillig verzog. So musste er ihn wohl oder übel mit  
schlagkräftigen Argumenten überzeugen.  
Auf der anderen Seite standen noch vier weitere Männer (bzw. Jünglinge) hinter ihm. Fünf  
gegen zwei. Es müsste doch mit dem Teufel zugehen, wenn sie ihre Kuschelecke nicht  
zurückbekämen.  
  
Noch immer war kein Wort gefallen, dafür glich ihr Gefecht mit den Augen schon fast einem  
Krieg. Keiner von beiden schien gewillt zu sein, sein Anrecht auf die doch recht flauschige  
Ecke aufzugeben.  
Bis sich Schuldig und Aya zu ihnen gesellten. Mit einem Blick erfasste der Deutsche die  
Situation und brachte den braunhaarigen Unbekannten dazu, dass er von dannen zog. Seinen  
blonden, langhaarigen Begleiter im Schlepptau.  
  
„Was wollten die denn hier?" Schuldig ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen und zog Aya mit sich. Der  
war davon nur leider mäßig begeistert und rückte etwas von ihm ab. Es musste ja nicht jeder  
sofort merken, wie sehr er die gemeinsame Zeit mit Schuldig genoss.  
„Unsere Aussichtsplätze klauen." Yohji nahm ebenfalls Platz. Nach ihm rutschten die  
Anderen auch auf die Bank. Fast augenblicklich kam der Kellner angeschossen und nahm ihre  
neuen Bestellungen auf.  
  
Die kleine Geburtstagsgesellschaft sah sich zum ersten Mal richtig um. Yohji hatte Recht  
gehabt. Von hier aus hatte man tatsächlich eine gute Aussicht auf die Tanzfläche, die etwas  
tiefer lag. Zudem kam hinzu, dass ihre eigenen Plätze eher im Halbdunkel verborgen lagen.  
Deswegen war es ja auch die Kuschelecke. Sie hatten sich ihre Ausgangsbasis für den  
heutigen Abend perfekt gewählt. Wenn man mal davon absah, dass man von hier aus die  
Leute nicht auf der Theke tanzen sehen konnte. Aber vielleicht entschied sich ja jemand aus  
ihrer Gruppe, auf dem Tisch vor ihnen zu tanzen.  
  
„Ne, Crawford? Wann geht's denn jetzt los?" Schuldig schien sehr darauf erpicht, denn Mann  
in den Shaps endlich tanzen zu sehen.  
„Ich bin auch dafür, dass er endlich anfängt." Sechs Gesichter sahen Ken erstaunt an. Er hatte  
bis gerade eben kein Interesse an dem Amerikaner gezeigt. Sein Gesicht sprach bei dem  
Gedanken an einen sich lustvoll bewegenden Crawford allerdings Bände.  
  
Sie warteten noch, bis der Kellner ihre Drinks brachte, stießen ein weiteres Mal an und jagten  
den Dunkelhaarigen dann auf die Tanzfläche.  
Gemächlich stand er auf und besah sich die Menge vor ihm. Momentan schienen die Leute in  
guter Stimmung zu sein, umso besser. Er zog seine Weste aus und drückte sie Ken in die  
Hand. „Schön darauf aufpassen. Ich will die nachher unversehrt zurück." Ken nickte bloß und  
schloss seine Hand automatisch um das rote Stück Leder.  
  
Omi hingegen fiel zum x-ten Mal an diesem Abend die Kinnlade nach unten. So wie  
Crawford jetzt vor ihm stand, hätte er ihn wahrscheinlich nicht erkannt. Zu sehr unterschied er  
sich von dem Bild, dass in seinem Geist existierte.  
Zum einen war die Brille ja durch Kontaktlinsen ersetzt worden. Dann stand er im Moment  
mit bloßem Oberkörper und einer sehr offenherzigen Hose vor ihnen. Und was für ein  
Oberkörper es war. Unter den Anzügen ließ sich ja nichts erkennen, aber nun wurde Omi von  
einem Waschbrettbauch begrüßt, der sich sehen lassen konnte. Aber der eigentliche Grund,  
warum Omis Kinnlade offen stand, war das Piercing. Mitten durch die rechte Brustwarze ging  
sich ein kleiner Ring aus Silber. Alles in Allem passte Crawford in diesen Club, wie die Faust  
aufs Auge.  
  
Sechs Augenpaare beobachteten jeden Schritt von ihm, während er sich den Weg durch die  
Menge auf die Tanzfläche bahnte. Eifersüchtig darauf bedacht, dass kein Anderer „ihren"  
Crawford anfassen würde. Aber darum mussten sie sich keine Sorgen machen. Jeder, der ihm  
auch nur halbwegs zu Nahe kam, wurde mit einem tödlichen Blick bestraft, der sogar Ayas  
„Shi-ne-Starren" Konkurrenz gemacht hätte.  
  
Heil und sicher, wenigstens für den Moment, erreichte er eine der Plattformen. Sein  
Gesichtsausdruck zwang die Person, die dort gerade tanzte, förmlich, sofort den Platz zu  
räumen und vorerst auch nicht wieder zurückzukommen.  
Mit dem Einsetzen des nächsten Liedes stieg Crawford auf den Sockel und sorgte in den  
folgenden Minuten dafür, dass der Rest des Clubs seinen Auftritt so schnell nicht vergessen  
würde.  
  
Es war ein rockiger Song, der angespielt wurde. Das kam ihm gerade recht, dazu konnte er  
sich sowieso besser bewegen, als zu Tekkno-Beats.  
Er stellte kurz Blickkontakt mit seinen Begleitern her, sah jedem kurz in die Augen, nickte  
dann und lächelte. Ein Lächeln, dass nichts Gutes verhieß. Es sagte mehr: „Ihr habt es so  
gewollt, also werdet ihr nun damit leben müssen." Plötzlich waren sie sich gar nicht mehr so  
sicher, ob es eine gute Idee war, Crawford dort tanzen zu lassen. Aber dieser Gedanke kam zu  
spät, denn er hatte bereits begonnen.  
  
Die rechte Hand an der Stange umrundete er einmal die Plattform, besah sich dabei das  
Publikum, dass in unmittelbarer Nähe stand. Wechselte dann die Hand und ging noch einmal  
entgegen dem Uhrzeigersinn um die Plattform.  
In seinen Gedanken formte sich derweil der Plan, wie er alle in seinen Bann ziehen würde.  
Nicht, dass er bei seiner Hose (oder was davon vorhanden war) ein Problem damit hätte.  
  
Nachdem er nun allen gezeigt hatte, dass es ihn gab und er auch die entsprechende  
Aufmerksamkeit bekam, begann er allen Ernstes mit seiner Vorstellung.  
Mit beiden Händen an der Stange, der eine zentrale Rolle in seiner Show zugedacht war,  
brachte er seine Hüften in Schwung. Mit leicht kreisenden Bewegungen zeigte er, wie  
fantastisch sein Hinterteil geformt war. Tatsächlich stand er so, dass hauptsächlich seine  
Begleiter, und alle in deren Richtung, sehen konnten, was er hatte, sie aber nie bekommen  
würden.  
  
Langsam ging er in die Knie, bewegte dabei weiterhin sein Becken vor und zurück. Ken  
sabberte inzwischen die Tischplatte voll. Die nackte Haut, die er zu sehen bekam, war einfach  
unglaublich. Nur ein dünner Streifen aus schwarzem Stoff war zwischen Crawfords Pobacken  
zu sehen. Alles andere war für jeden ersichtlich.  
Und diese Shaps aus dem roten Leder. Die Hose (wenn man den Mut hatte, das Teil so zu  
nennen), brachte die Beine des Amerikaners so richtig zur Geltung. Und nun, wo er in die  
Hocke gegangen war, kam sein Hintern noch besser raus. Die Backen angespannt, der String,  
der nun noch deutlicher zeigte, wie knapp er war.  
Ken konnte einfach nicht anders – er musste sich einfach über die Lippen lecken und  
vorstellen, wie es war, wenn er diesen Mann eines Tages unter sich hatte. In Gedanken  
berichtigte er sich selbst. /Falls er eines Tages unter mit liegt. Falls. Falls ist guuuut./  
  
Crawford kam wieder aus den Knien nach oben, schmiegte sich an die Stange und ging auf  
die andere Seite seiner eng begrenzten Tanzfläche. Wiederholte dort seine Aktion, so dass  
auch das Publikum auf dieser Seite des Clubs den Anblick seines Hinterteils genießen konnte.  
Nur hatte er diesmal die Möglichkeit, den Leuten, denen gerade noch die Aussicht auf seinen  
Po zuteil wurde, in die Augen zu schauen. Insbesondere den Männern, die oben in der  
Kuschelecke saßen.  
  
Er konzentrierte sich auf Ken, der er kaum noch abwarten konnte, Crawford tanzen zu sehen.  
Der Amerikaner wusste ohnehin, dass alle Augen dort oben auf ihn gerichtet waren, es  
dauerte also nur Bruchteile von Sekunden, bevor sie sich in die Augen sahen.  
Crawford ließ seine Zunge an der Stange vor ihm herabgleiten, vermittelte Ken das Gefühl,  
dass es sich dabei nicht um ein Stück Metall handelte, sondern eher um die Erektion des  
dunkelhaarigen Japaners, die gerade so zärtlich behandelt wurde.  
  
Der Amerikaner war zwischenzeitlich wieder in die Knie gegangen. Hatte bei dieser  
Bewegung die ganze Zeit über seine Zunge an der Stange gehabt. Löste sich nun von dieser  
und zog einmal eine perfekt geformte Augenbraue nach oben.  
Ken blieb gar nichts anderes übrig, als einmal tief zu schlucken. In diesem Moment hätte er  
wirklich alles gegeben, wenn er mit dem Amerikaner auch einmal einen Abstecher in den  
Waschraum hätte machen können.  
  
Unbeeindruckt von dem, was sich Ken gerade wünschte, machte der älteste Schwarz weiter.  
Vorläufig konzentrierte er sich nur auf sich selbst.  
Er lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Stange an, ließ seine Hände an den Seiten  
heruntergleiten. Strich über die trainierten Bauchmuskeln, konzentrierte sich dann auf das  
Piercing. Mit gepflegten Händen umstrich er seine Brustwarzen, massierte sie sanft, bis sie  
erregt wurden und stolz nach vorne prangten.  
Er musste einen Gang zurückschalten, denn schon wieder meldete seine Lendengegend, dass  
auch hier demnächst etwas erregt sein würde, wenn er seine Aktionen nicht umgehend  
einstellte.  
  
Crawford griff mit den Händen über sich, ging dann langsam in die Knie. Bei dieser  
Bewegung öffnete er seine Beine, erhöhte damit die eigene Standsicherheit. Gewährte aber  
gleichzeitig auch jedem, der es sehen wollte, einen Einblick darin, was sich zwischen seinen  
Beinen befand.  
  
Ken sabberte am Tisch fröhlich weiter. Die Weste von Crawford war mittlerweile schon stark  
malträtiert worden, da Ken sich an irgendetwas festhalten musste, um nicht auf die Bühne zu  
laufen und den Amerikaner davon zu schleifen.  
  
Der ahnte davon allerdings herzlich wenig, sondern heizte dem Publikum weiter ein. Einige  
der Pärchen, die um ihn herum standen, hatten unterdessen schon angefangen sich gegenseitig  
zu küssen und zu streicheln. Er hatte sein Sekundärziel also erreicht. Jetzt musste er sich nur  
noch um sein Primärziel kümmern. Ken.  
  
Crawford richtete sich auf und drehte sich mit dem Gesicht zu der Stange hin. Erste  
Schweißperlen liefen an seinem Oberkörper hinab, brachten diesen dadurch im Licht des  
Clubs zum Glänzen.  
Vorsichtig bog er den Rücken nach hinten durch, schlug eines der Beine um das Metall in der  
Mitte. Nur noch eine Hand hielt ihn, während er sich immer weiter nach hinten fallen ließ.  
Mit rhythmischen Bewegungen ließ er seine Hüfte kreisen, ging dabei immer mehr in eine  
Vor- und Rückwärtsbewegung über. Seine zweite Hand griff ebenfalls nach der Stange, damit  
er sich nach oben ziehen konnte.  
  
Bei Ken waren derweil die meisten Sicherungen durchgeknallt. Er sprang auf den Tisch und  
deutete verzweifelt auf sein T-Shirt. Nur konnte sich Crawford nicht mehr entsinnen, welcher  
Spruch auf dem Shirt stand. Er sah nur die Silhouette des Mannes, der auf dem Tisch stand  
und herumfuchtelte.  
  
Er ließ seinen Leib weiter zucken, die Stange war einstweilen zum imaginären Liebhaber  
avanciert und wurde zärtlich umarmt, bevor er mit eindeutigen Bewegung klar machte, was er  
wollte.  
Sein Becken schob sich vor und zurück, der Oberkörper rieb sich an der Stange und die  
Hände landeten auf dem eigenen Po, wo sie kraftvoll zupackten.  
  
Ken winkte immer verzweifelter. Crawford sah sich seinem Ziel nahe, stellte deswegen kurz  
einen mentalen Kontakt zu Schuldig her.  
/Was steht denn jetzt auf seinem T-Shirt?/  
Schuldig, überrascht, die Stimme in seinem Kopf zu hören, beendete seine Annäherungs-  
versuche bei Nagi. Es war klar, dass Crawford über Ken sprach. Es war ja auch unmöglich  
gewesen, den Mann zu übersehen, als er auf den Tisch geklettert war. Er las sich schnell die  
Aufschriften auf dem Shirt durch und gab die Informationen an den Amerikaner weiter.  
/Da steht: Take me tonight, auf der Vorderseite. Und auf der Rückseite: Fuck me harder.  
Scheint so, als ob er es ernst meint./  
Crawford grinste in sich hinein, während er die Metallstange gerade im Takt der Musik um  
den Verstand brachte – und den Rest des Publikums auch.  
/Er soll herkommen./  
/Hä? Ich meine: Wie bitte?/ Schuldig glaubte wirklich, dass er sich verhört haben musste.  
/Hast schon richtig verstanden. Ich will ihn hier bei mir haben. Da passiert gleich was, wo ich  
ihn gerne hier hätte./ Diesmal grinste er nicht in sich hinein, sondern einfach nur hämisch.  
Das würde soviel Spaß bringen, wenn Ken erst mal hier unten war und nicht wieder zurück  
konnte.  
  
Kaum hatte Schuldig die Bitte an Ken weitergeleitet, da stürmte dieser auch schon los. Er  
konnte es kaum noch abwarten, seine Hände an Crawford zu legen. Über die trainierten  
Muskeln zu streichen, mit der Zunge die Brustwarzen und das Piercing zu verwöhnen. Fast  
wäre er über seine eigenen Beine gestolpert, weil ihn seine Gedanken in ganz andere Sphären  
getrieben hatten.  
  
Endlich erreichte er die Plattform, auf welcher der Amerikaner stand und ihm freundlich die  
Hand ausstreckte. „Ich habe auf dich gewartet."  
In diesem Moment endete das Lied und der DJ kündigte den Duschwettbewerb an. Ken hatte  
irgendwie den Eindruck, dass er in eine Falle getappt war.  
  
TBC.  



	10. Teil 10

Happy Birthday Yohji – Teil 10  
  
Ken hielt die Hand von Crawford fest umklammert und starrte diesen einfach nur an. Er selbst  
war gerade eben zu Eis erstarrt. Ließ in Gedanken noch einmal Revue passieren, was er  
gerade gehört hatte.  
Der DJ hatte einen Duschwettbewerb angekündigt – und Crawford hatte ihn daraufhin  
aufmunternd angesehen und gesagt: „Schön, dass du hier bist. Jetzt können wir an dem  
Wettbewerb ja teilnehmen."  
  
Der braunhaarige Fußballspieler wusste wirklich nicht, wie er darauf reagieren sollte. Er  
kannte ja noch nicht einmal die Regeln von diesem „Dusch-Spiel".  
Freundlicherweise erschien der Besitzer des Clubs in diesem Augenblick und erklärte allen,  
die genauso ratlos wie Ken waren, worum es ging.  
Zeitgleich wurden zwei Kabinen in der Mitte der Tanzfläche aufgebaut und mit einem  
Wasseranschluss versehen. Die Wände waren aus milchigem Glas, so dass man von außen die  
Personen im Inneren nur schemenhaft erkennen können würde.  
  
Ken hatte sich zu Crawford auf das Podest gestellt, konnte von dort aus die Arbeiten besser  
beobachten und gleichzeitig allen zeigen, wie entsetzt er über die Spielregeln war. Es sollte  
sich also je ein Pärchen eine Kabine teilen. Ob gleichgeschlechtlich oder nicht, war dabei  
vollkommen egal. Sie konnten in der Dusche machen, was sie wollten, aber nach drei  
Minuten würde das Wasser automatisch angeschaltet werden. Dazu meinte der Besitzer, der  
witzig sein wollte, dann noch „Wer also mit trockenen Sachen weitertanzen will, sollte sich  
also besser ausziehen. Aber hey – es ist warmes Wasser, wer heute noch nicht geduscht hat,  
kann das hier nachholen. Freiwillige vor." Man konnte das schleimige Grinsen schon in seiner  
Stimme hören.  
Anschließend würde das Publikum dann entscheiden, wer die bessere Show geliefert hatte.  
Als Gewinn winkte ein Wochenende in einem Ferienhaus. Die Aussicht auf diesen Preis  
steigerte die Begeisterung bei Ken nicht wirklich.  
  
Mittelschwer verzweifelt warf sich Ken an den Amerikaner neben ihn. „Das willst du doch  
nicht wirklich tun, oder? Ich meine...hmpf"  
Ein Kuss versiegelte seinen Mund und sorgte dafür, dass er nicht zu Ende sprechen konnte.  
„Aber, aber. Bekommt da jemand kalte Füße? Dein T-Shirt sagt jedenfalls etwas ganz  
anderes. Und außerdem warst du doch gerade noch ganz heiß darauf, etwas mit mir zu  
unternehmen." Crawfords Hände glitten unter das Shirt und streichelten Kens Seiten.  
„Aber.... aber...." Zu abgelenkt durch die Aufmerksamkeit, die seine Körper gerade erfuhr,  
brachte Ken keinen Satz zustande.  
„Wie bitte?" Ein zärtlicher Biss in den Hals, leichtes Knabbern am Ohrläppchen. Ken war  
einfach ein wunderbares Opfer. Kaum fing man an ihn zu erregen, vergaß er alles um sich  
herum.  
  
Seine Beine fühlten sich inzwischen schon fast wie Gummi an. Der Ältere wusste wirklich,  
wo man ihn berühren musste, damit er zerfloss.  
Crawford nutzte seine Chance und zog einen recht benebelten und glücklich grinsenden Ken  
hinter sich her und damit in Richtung der Duschkabinen. Bevor sich der junge Japaner  
versehen hatte, stand er zusammen mit dem Amerikaner vor einer der Kabinen und wartete  
auf die Herausforderer. Die Wartezeit versüßte sich Crawford mit leichtem Knabbern, Küssen  
und Streicheln des athletischen Körpers neben ihm.  
  
Die verbliebenen Fünf diskutierten am Tisch gerade, wer und ob überhaupt jemand von ihnen  
gegen die beiden antreten sollte. Aya und Schuldig redeten sich damit heraus, dass sie gerade  
eben schon eine Show geboten. Jetzt wollte sie auch mal den anderen eine Chance geben.  
Blieben demnach noch Yohji und die beiden Chibis. Yohji war Feuer und Flamme für die  
Idee. Die beiden Anderen eher weniger. Und da Yohji ja schon seine Pläne mit Omi hatte,  
schnappte er sich einfach die Hand von Nagi und zog ihn nach oben. „Wie wäre es denn mit  
uns zwei Hübschen?"  
Nagi zuckte mit den Schultern. Es war ihm ziemlich klar, worauf das hier hinauslaufen würde.  
Auch wenn er sich gerade fragte, wie Yohji das innerhalb von drei Minuten schaffen würde.  
Dann fiel ihm ein, dass ja keiner gesagt hatte, sie müssten die Dusche nach drei Minuten  
verlassen. Dann würde nur das Wasser angestellt werden.  
Er ging also ohne ein weiteres Wort zur Tanzfläche. Yohji – völlig perplex, dass der Jüngste  
so reagierte – musste sich schon fast beeilen, um ihn noch einzuholen.  
  
Der Besitzer war zwar außerordentlich begeistert, dass die beiden Herausforderer genauso gut  
aussahen, wie das Pärchen, das sich bereits bei ihm befand. Andererseits erinnerte er sich aber  
noch an den gestrigen Besuch von Crawford und Yohji und war sehr vorsichtig mit dem, was  
er sagte. Die Schläge, die er hatte einstecken müssen, taten immer noch weh. Er war nur froh,  
dass man sie unter seinem Anzug nicht sah.  
  
Damit es in der Kabine keine Probleme geben würde, wurden die vier gebeten, ihre Schuhe  
draußen auszuziehen. Bei Ken, Crawford und Yohji gab es keinerlei Probleme. Schnell hatten  
sie sich der Schuhe bzw. Stiefel entledigt. Doch Nagi musste mit seinen OverKnee-Stiefeln  
kämpfen.  
Ein Stuhl wurde herangebracht, damit er sich darauf setzen konnte. Yohji, ganz der Kavalier,  
ging vor ihm in die Knie und zog Nagi langsam und bedächtig die Stiefel aus. Mit  
übertriebener Vorsicht zog er die Reißverschlüsse nach unten, strich dabei wie zufällig über  
die Haut, die freigelegt wurde. Dann beugte er sich etwas nach vorne, angeblich, damit er  
besser zugreifen konnte. Nutzte dabei die Gelegenheit, sanfte Küsse auf dem Oberschenkel zu  
verteilen.  
Der Jüngere hielt sich am Stuhl fest, verkrampfte schon fast, als erste Wellen der Erregung  
über ihn hereinbrachen. Eigentlich befand er sich ja schon seit der Tanzszene von Schuldig  
und Aya auf dem Bartresen in diesem Zustand, aber nun wurden die Hotpants eng. Er hatte  
nur noch den Wunsch so schnell wie möglich in die Kabine zu kommen, damit Yohji endlich  
richtig loslegen konnte.  
  
Nachdem auch Nagi aus seinen Stiefeln befreit worden war, kündigte der Besitzer den Beginn  
des Wettbewerbs an. „Meine Damen und Herren. Hiermit begrüße ich Sie recht herzlich zu  
unserem allwöchentlichen Duschabend. Auf der einen Seite Brad und Ken und auf der  
anderen Seite Yohji und Nagi. Wünschen Sie den vier Jungs viel Glück und uns viel Spaß.  
Aber bevor es losgeht, noch eine Frage an die Kandidaten. Braucht ihr noch etwas? Duschgel  
oder ähnliches?"  
Das gemeine Grinsen im Gesicht von Crawford war zurück. „Etwas Gleitgel wäre nicht  
schlecht. Sonst ist Ken morgen den ganzen Tag wund. Und das wollen wir doch nicht, oder?"  
Dem Braunhaarigen gingen fast die Augen über, als er das hörte. Viel Zeit zum reagieren  
hatte er indes nicht, denn fast augenblicklich kam auch schon jemand angesprintet, mit zwei  
Tuben Gleitgel in der Hand.  
  
Der Moderator und Besitzer nahm sie dem Mann aus der Hand und wandte sich an Crawford.  
„Ist das hier OK?"  
Der Angesprochene warf einen Blick auf die Tube in seiner Hand und nickte dann  
zustimmend. Jetzt hatte er alles, was er brauchte. Ken, einen halbwegs ruhige Ort und  
Gleitgel.  
Rein der Freundlichkeit und Fairness halber wurde auch dem anderen Pärchen eine Tube  
angeboten, wobei Yohji natürlich nicht „nein" sagte. Auch er wollte den potentiellen Uke  
nicht verletzen.  
  
„Kann es jetzt also losgehen?" Die Teilnehmer am Wettbewerb nickten mehr oder minder  
glücklich. „Dann mal ab die Post." Der DJ legte eine neue Platte, etwas Rockiges, Der  
Scheinwerferspot fiel auf eine Uhr an der Wand, welche die Zeit zurückzählte. Beide Pärchen  
verdrückten sich in ihre Kabine und schlossen die Tür hinter sich.  
  
Kaum war die Tür geschlossen, fiel Crawford auch schon über Ken her. „Gott. Ich hätte das  
keinen Augenblick länger da draußen ausgehalten. Ich brauche nur einen Blick auf dein T-  
Shirt zu werfen und will dich sofort flachlegen." Und schon wurde Ken das Shirt über den  
Kopf gestreift und anschließend über die Duschwand nach oben geworfen.  
Ken hoffte, dass es in der Nähe landete und zurückgebracht wurde, sonst müsste er für den  
Rest der Nacht oben ohne herumlaufen. Nicht, dass Crawford etwas dagegen gehabt hätte.  
Der plante sogar, auch den Rest ihrer Kleidung auf diese Art und Weise loszuwerden.  
  
Die Zuschauer draußen sahen nur die schemenhaften Umrisse der Männer in der Kabinen,  
aber es war jedem klar, dass Ken und Crawford ein deutlich höheres Tempo vorlegten als  
Yohji und Nagi. Während bei Ersteren bereits ein T-Shirt geflogen kam und gerade die Hose  
von Ken folgte, tat sich in der anderen Kabine noch recht wenig.  
Es war zwar zu erkennen, dass die beiden Gestalten dort drin eng aneinander standen und sich  
innig küssten, doch sie waren immer noch vollständig bekleidet. Bis auf die Stiefel eben, die  
bei Nagi schon einen Großteil der Bekleidung ausgemacht hatten.  
  
Crawford sah an Kens nacktem Körper herab. Der junge Mann vor ihm sah einfach göttlich  
aus. Leicht gebräunte Haut, ein durchtrainierter Körper und eine Erregung, die sich geradezu  
nach Aufmerksamkeit sehnte.  
Diese Details bekamen die Zuschauer leider nicht mit, dafür aber sehr wohl, dass Crawford  
sich direkt vor Ken hinkniete. Selbst dem arglosesten Besucher des Clubs war klar, was jetzt  
passieren würden. Lauter Beifall unterstütze Crawford bei seinen Liebkosungen.  
  
Er wusste, dass Ken, wenn der so richtig in Fahrt geriet, innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden  
kommen würde. Demnach musste er jetzt vorsichtig sein, durfte ihn nicht zu sehr reizen.  
Schließlich wollte er ja dem Wunsch des jungen Mannes nachkommen und ihn heute Nacht  
so richtig hart rannehmen. Es hatte ja ausdrücklich auf dem T-Shirt gestanden.  
  
Crawford verteilte heiße Küsse auf Bauch und Oberschenkel von Ken. Küsste sich  
kreisförmig näher an die Erregung heran, die inzwischen hart geworden war.  
Von den äußeren Eindrücken benebelt, lehnte sich Ken an die Wand der Kabine an. Zu  
seinem Glück war diese stabil genug und gab nicht unter seinem Gewicht nach. Den  
restlichen Gästen bescherte er damit einen interessanten Blick auf sein Hinterteil. Was ihm in  
diesem Moment vollkommen egal war. Es zählte nur noch Crawford, der gerade seinen Mund  
um seine pochende Leidenschaft schloss, um ihm damit den Verstand zu rauben.  
  
Heiße Hände, die seine Hüften festhielten, Lippen, die an ihm saugten. Lautes Stöhnen  
entwich aus Kens Mund, wurde allerdings von der Musik übertönt. Das Publikum feierte  
frenetisch, als es sah, wie der Mann, der an der Duschwand lehnte, in seinen Gesten immer  
fahriger wurde.  
Seine Hände fanden den Kopf des Mannes vor ihm, hielten sich daran fest. Das Becken  
bewegte sich vor und zurück. Das Gefühl, von warmen Lippen umschlossen zu sein, war  
einfach zu fantastisch, als dass er sich zurückhalten konnte. Er wollte alles – und das jetzt.  
  
Nur hatte er da seine Rechnung ohne Crawford gemacht. Der ließ sich nämlich extrem viel  
Zeit. Verlängerte die Qualen von Ken noch zusätzlich, indem er sich langsam auszog.  
Kurzfristig machte er sich Sorgen um seinen String, der gerade seinen Shaps über die  
Kabinenwand nach draußen folgte.  
Das kleine schwarze Stück Stoff war so winzig, dass es sicher irgendwo auf dem Fußboden  
landen würde und dort unter die Hufe kam. Wie er ohne den String heil aus dem Club  
kommen würde, war ihm im Moment nicht klar, aber er war nicht gewillt, sich darüber jetzt  
Gedanken zu machen. Gegenwärtig zählte nur Ken, der sehnsüchtig auf ihn wartete.  
  
Yohji und Nagi hörten den Jubel, der um sie herum ausbrach. Und damit wurde ihnen  
bewusst, dass sie sich langsam auch etwas einfallen lassen mussten, wenn sie gewinnen  
wollten. Zumindest Yohji hatte die Intention aus diesem Wettbewerb nicht als Verlierer  
hervorzugehen.  
Er drehte Nagi herum, so dass dieser mit dem Rücken an seiner Brust stand. Sie bewegten  
sich gleichsam im Takt der Musik, fast schien es, als ob sie miteinander und mit dem  
Rhythmus verschmolzen wären.  
  
Yohjis Hände öffneten den Reißverschluss der Weste, zogen ihn langsam herunter. Der  
zierliche Oberkörper, der sich ihm nun eröffnete, war wunderbar. Fast so, als ob er hier mit  
Omi stehen würde. Nur war es eben Nagi. Und ebendieser setzte gerade seine Fähigkeiten ein  
und formte eine Hand, die sich um Yohji Erektion schloss und zu massieren begann.  
Binnen weniger Sekunden war es um die Beherrschung der Beiden geschehen. Der Jüngere  
hatte bisher nur wenig Erfahrung auf diesem Gebiet und die auch nur mit Schuldig und der  
Ältere war durch die telekinetischen Berührungen von Nagi in höchstem Maße erregt.  
  
Die Kleidungsstücke flogen nur so über die Wände der Kabine hinaus, sorgten damit dafür,  
dass die Zuschauer diesmal für sie in Beifall ausbrachen.  
Sie standen einander wieder gegenüber. Yohji umarmte seinen Partner, ließ dabei die Hände  
über dessen Po streichen. Er war so wunderbar weich und glatt. Fühlte sich fast wie der einer  
Frau an. Nagi erinnerte ihn im Allgemeinen sowieso an ein weibliches Wesen, bis er dann an  
ihm heruntersah und auf die Härte zwischen den Beinen blickte.  
  
„Du bist so..." Yohji konnte sich nicht zurückhalten, musste sich ganz einfach herunterbeugen  
und an Nagis Hals knabbern. „So geil... Ich... will dich."  
Fast ausdruckslos blickte ihn der Jüngere an. „Dann nimm mich."  
Ebenso sprachlos wie vorhin, als Nagi so einfach losgegangen war, sah Yohji ihn an. „Du  
willst wirklich...?" Er hatte selbst noch gestern Morgen gesagt, wie gerne er seinen Schwanz  
einmal in Nagis süßen Hintern schieben würde. Doch hatte er da noch nicht geahnt, wie bald  
sein Wunsch Wirklichkeit werden würde.  
„Natürlich will ich. Wäre ich sonst hier – mit dir?" Yohji nickte nur. Die inneren  
Beweggründe von Nagi waren ihm gerade völlig egal. Wenn der Kleine wollte, dass er ihn  
nahm, dann würde er ihm den Gefallen tun. Nur zu gerne.  
  
Crawford und Ken hatten bemerkt, dass sich in der Nachbarkabine etwas tun musste, denn der  
Jubel war an einer Stelle ausgebrochen, als sich bei ihnen gerade nicht sonderlich viel  
veränderte. Sah man mal davon ab, dass Ken es kaum noch aushalten konnte.  
Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihnen, dass kaum noch eine Minute Zeit blieb, bis das Wasser  
fließen würde. Die Gäste draußen würden dann von den Bewegungen in der Kabine noch  
weniger erkennen können. Also schloss Crawford für sich, dass sie die letzten paar Sekunden  
nutzen mussten, um die Leute, die später abstimmen würden, für sich zu gewinnen.  
  
Kens Geist war kurzfristig nicht vollkommen benebelt. Auch er hatte ihre Situation am Rande  
wahrgenommen, doch war es ihm relativ egal, ob sie gewinnen oder verlieren würden. Er  
wollte nur, dass Crawford ihn endlich vögelte. Drückte ihm deswegen auch die Tube mit dem  
Gleitgel in die Hand. Seine Augen bettelten den Älteren förmlich an, endlich anzufangen.  
Blitzschnell wurde Ken umgedreht, seine Silhouette an der Wand zeigte den Gästen nun  
deutlich, wie er gebaut war. Was den jungen Mann gleichfalls nicht interessierte.  
Er spürte den ersten Finger von Crawford in sich. Fühlte, wie dieser nach dem kleinen Punkt  
suchte, der die Schmerzen lindern sollte und seine Erregung in ungeahnte Höhen treiben  
würde.  
Crawford wusste, was er tat. Entlockte Ken Stöhnlaute, die langsam auch außerhalb zu hören  
waren. Zwei weitere Finger folgten dem ersten, unter lautem Klatschen des Publikums. Zuerst  
war es überrascht gewesen, dass sich Ken so freizügig präsentierte. Auch wenn sie die Details  
seines Körperbaus nicht erkennen konnten, so war dennoch genug zu sehen. Doch nun  
wollten die Gäste alles und noch vielmehr sehen und auch hören.  
  
Siegessicher und durch die Anerkennung, die er gerade erfuhr noch zusätzlich erregt, griff  
Crawford nach den Hüften von Ken. Genau dieses Bild hatte er vorhin gesehen, als er Ken zu  
sich gerufen hatte. Sie beide hintereinander in der Duschkabine. Ken gegen die Wand  
gepresst. Kaum noch zu einem klaren Gedanken fähig und er selbst hinter ihm, bereit in den  
willigen Körper zu stoßen.  
Er nahm sich die Zeit dazu, es waren ohnehin keine fünf Sekunden mehr, bevor das Wasser  
angestellt wurde, da musste er nun auch nicht mehr hetzen. Crawford drückte vorsichtig  
gegen die Öffnung von Ken, gab diesem damit das Signal, dass es jetzt losgehen würde.  
Gleichzeitig fielen die ersten Tropfen auf ihre Haut. Der Amerikaner stieß in den Körper vor  
ihm. Genoss jede einzelne Sekunde ihrer Begegnung.  
  
Yohji wusste, dass er verloren hatte, als draußen der Jubel immer lauter wurde, während er  
gerade seinen ersten Finger in Nagi hatte und das Wasser zu fließen begann. Davon ließ er  
sich aber nicht abhalten. Ihre Gier aufeinander war nicht zu bremsen. Der Jüngere schob ihm  
seinen Körper förmlich entgegen, schien es kaum noch abwarten zu können, dass er  
genommen wurde.  
Das warme Wasser, dass auf sie herabperlte, übte einen zusätzlichen Reiz auf Yohji aus.  
Allein der Gedanke an Sex unter laufendem Wasser war schon erotisch. Er beeilte sich, Nagi  
vorzubereiten. Doch der Gedanken, dass er gleich Nagi nehmen würde, stärkte seine Lust um  
ein Vielfaches. Ein junger, williger Körper, der nur auf ihn wartete. Yohji musste ganz  
einfach seufzen, als er sich vorstellte, was er gleich in die Tat umsetzen würde.  
  
Nagi wurde hochgehoben, seine Beine umschlossen die Hüften von Yohji, die Arme waren  
um den Nacken geschlungen. Für beide war es so am bequemsten. Yohji vertraute der  
Kabinenwand absolut, denn sie würde nun das Gewicht von ihm und von Nagi tragen müssen,  
was sie auch tat. An die Wand gelehnt, senkte er den Jüngeren langsam auf sich herab. Spürte,  
wie eng er war. Noch enger als Omi und so unbeschreiblich heiß.  
Unbewusst schlossen sie ihre Augen und warfen den Kopf zurück. Es ließ sich nicht  
beschreiben, was sie in diesem Moment fühlten. Doch das Feuer der Leidenschaft pochte in  
ihren Adern, ließ sie schneller werden. Sie fieberten dem Höhepunkt entgegen, wollten die  
Lust, die sie gerade spürten, aber gleichzeitig auch verlängern.  
  
Dann der erlösende Aufschrei von Nagi, als er kam. Sein Saft verteilte sich über den Bauch  
von Yohji, etwas landete sogar noch auf der Schulter. Doch schon wenig später spülte das  
Wasser die Spuren seines Vergnügens davon.  
Yohji hatte sich für eine kurze Zeit in den Wellen der Erregung verloren, wurde durch den  
Orgasmus von Nagi schmerzhaft wieder in die Realität zurückgeholt. Alles an seinem Partner  
zog sich zusammen, als er seinen Höhepunkt hatte. Nie zuvor war Yohji in einem derart  
engen Kanal gewesen. Zweimal, dreimal entspannte sich Nagi, zog sich wieder zusammen  
und nahm Yohji dann mit sich.  
  
Er hatte es einfach nicht mehr aushalten können, war zu sehr erregt, als dass er gegen seinen  
Körper hätte ankämpfen können oder wollen.  
Erschöpft und mit einem glücklichen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht ließ er Nagi nach unten sinken  
und rutschte kurz darauf an der Wand nach unten. Das Wasser prasselte auf sie herab, doch es  
machte ihnen nichts aus.  
Die Wellen der Lust ebbten nur langsam ab. Arm in Arm hockten sie in der Kabine und  
blickten in Richtung von Crawford und Ken. Wie war es denen wohl ergangen?  
  
Ken hielt sich nicht zurück, in dem Moment, wo Crawford in ihn hineinstieß, schob er auch  
schon sein Becken zurück. Ihre Körper verschmolzen miteinander, als ob sie nur für diesen  
einen Zweck geschaffen worden wären.  
Das war es, was sie schon den gesamten Abend gesucht hatten. Die Erlösung von ihrer Lust.  
Ausgelöst durch Aya und Schuldig, den Tanz von Crawford und nun ihre gemeinsame Zeit  
unter der Dusche.  
  
Das Publikum war hin und hergerissen zwischen den beiden Kabinen. Gerade hatten sie noch  
gesehen, wie Yohji Nagi wieder abgesetzt hatte und jetzt ließen die Schreie von Ken darauf  
schließen, dass er seinen Höhepunkt erreicht hatte.  
  
Crawford hinter ihm stöhnte zwar, aber nicht so, dass es außerhalb zu hören gewesen wäre. Er  
hatte sich selbst jetzt noch unter Kontrolle und er hatte es Ken ganz gepflegt besorgt.  
Zufrieden ergoss er sich in den zuckenden Leib vor ihm. Das Grinsen, das zeigte, wie sehr er  
diese Minuten genossen hatte, zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab und verschwand auch  
nicht.  
Er hatte gewonnen. Eine äußerst unterhaltsame Dusche mit Ken und auch den Wettbewerb.  
Zärtlich knabberte er an dem Hals vor ihm. „Ich würde das gerne noch mal wiederholen. Ganz  
ungestört. Wann hast du Zeit?"  
Ken, noch zu sehr von der eigenen Lust eingenommen, nickte gehorsam und dachte an das  
nächste Mal, wenn er mit dem Amerikaner unter der Dusche stehen würde. Ein Gedanke, der  
seine schlaffen Lebensgeister wieder weckte.  
  
TBC.  



	11. Teil 11

Happy Birthday Yohji – Teil 11 (Auf der Jagd nach dem String)  
  
Die allgemeine Stimmung im Club war inzwischen am Kochen. Es war ja auch nicht jeden  
Samstag, dass man vier gut aussehende junge Männer live beim Sex beobachten konnte. Auch  
wenn sie noch durch eine leicht milchige Duschwand von den lüsternen Blicken der  
Zuschauer getrennt gewesen waren.  
Yohji und Nagi hatten es geschafft, ihre Atmung wieder halbwegs unter Kontrolle zu  
bekommen. Sie genossen das warme Wasser, welches auf ihre Körper herabprasselte.  
Nagi, von den starken Armen von Yohji umschlossen, ließ den Kopf auf die Brust hinter ihm  
sinken. Was dem Älteren die Möglichkeit bot, weitere Male an dem zierlichen Hals zu  
hinterlassen.  
  
In der anderen Kabine, bei Ken und Crawford, kehrte nach einer kurzen Ruhepause plötzlich  
die Hektik ein. Wie schon befürchtet, würde Crawford seinen Tanga nicht so einfach  
zurückbekommen. Die Vision, die sich soeben gezeigt hatte, warnte ihn glücklicherweise vor,  
so dass er Maßnahmen ergreifen konnte.  
Er rief in Gedanken lautstark nach seinem rothaarigen Teammitglied. Der war nun wirklich  
sauer. Erst hatte in Crawford unterbrochen, damit er Ken nach vorne schickte und jetzt wurde  
er schon wieder gestört. Diesmal, als er Aya gerade kleine schmutzige Dinge zuflötete, die  
den Anderen ziemlich heiß laufen ließen. Und ebenfalls dafür sorgten, dass Omi einer Tomate  
glich. Es war ja eine Sache, wenn Yohji ihm persönlich solche Dinge sagte, aber anderen  
Leuten dabei zuzuhören, war eine ganze andere Geschichte.  
  
Schlussendlich hatte Schuldig ein Einsehen mit seinem Vorgesetzten und antwortete ihm.  
/Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?/ Das mentale Augenrollen kam auch in Gedanken sehr  
deutlich rüber.  
/Die beiden Typen von vorhin, die wollen mit meinem String abhauen./ Dieser eingebildete  
Schnösel, den er vorhin von ihrem Tisch weggejagt hatte, war offensichtlich darauf aus, ihm  
eins auszuwischen. Es blieb nicht mehr viel Zeit und dann würde er den Club verlassen. Und  
Crawford wollte weder ohne Unterhose noch mit einer Boxershorts aus dem Club gehen.  
Ersteres war vollkommen ausgeschlossen und Letzteres schied aus, weil Boxershorts unter  
den Shaps einfach nur lächerlich waren.  
  
Schuldig hatte leichte Probleme, sich an die beiden Typen von vorhin zu erinnern. Der Tanz  
von Crawford und die anschließende Duschszene hatte fast alles, was zuvor geschehen war,  
aus seinem Gedächtnis gelöscht. Dafür konnte er sich um so besser daran erinnern, wie  
Crawford sich auf dem Podest bewegt hatte.  
/Ähm... Was für zwei Typen?/  
/Ist zwischen deinen Ohren eigentlich nur Luft? Die beiden im Militär-Outfit. Schwarze  
Stiefel, hautenge weiße Hosen. Jacketts mit Goldapplikationen. Der blonde mit den langen  
Haaren hatte die rote Jacke. Der andere hatte kurze braune Haare und ein blaue Jacke.  
Klingelt's jetzt?/ Entnervt zog Crawford Ken zu sich heran. Ihre Körper passten wirklich gut  
zueinander und dann hatte Ken einen verdammt geilen Arsch und er stöhnte richtig geil.  
  
Oben am Tisch wertete Schuldig gerade die Informationen zusammen mit Omi und Aya aus.  
Die beiden konnten sich noch halbwegs an die Gesuchten erinnern. /OK. Jetzt weiß ich, wen  
du meinst. Und...?/  
/Wie „Und?" Ich sagte gerade, die wollen mit meinem String abhauen. Also sieh zu, dass sie  
das nicht schaffen und bring mir das Teil./  
/Du würdest bestimmt auch nur mit Shaps gut aussehen./  
/SCHULDIG!!!/ Der arme Ken bekam seine Wut zu spüren, denn unwillkürlich biss Crawford  
in die gebräunte Schulter, die sich vor ihm präsentierte. /Du Wichser. Ich sehe IMMER gut  
aus. Mehr noch – fantastisch. Jetzt beweg endlich deinen Arsch./  
  
Aya und Omi hatten nicht mitbekommen, worum es genau ging, nur, dass sie die besagten  
zwei Männer suchten. Zu dritt sahen sie sich im Club um.  
Die gerade noch sehr erotisierte Stimmung am Tisch hatte sich zerschlagen. Sie waren leicht  
zerknirscht, dass sie die Auswirkungen, welche die äußerst nette Tanzeinlage und der  
Duschwettbewerb bei ihnen hinterlassen hatte, nicht auskosten konnten.  
Hauptsächlich Schuldig war deswegen sauer, er hatte Aya fast soweit gehabt, dass der sich  
doch noch einmal auf einen Ausflug in den Waschraum eingelassen hätte. Aber das konnte er  
ja jetzt vergessen. Nun denn, dann würde sie also die beiden Idioten suchen und dann konnte  
er ja einen weiteren Anlauf starten.  
  
Sechs Augen sehen mehr als zwei und nach kurzer Zeit erblickten sie die beiden „Verbrecher"  
auf dem Weg zur Toilette. Schnell wurden die eingekreist und in eine ruhige, dunkle Ecke  
gelotst.  
„Ihr schon wieder." Der Braunhaarige rollte mit den Augen und blickte sie entnervt an.  
„Ja. Wir schon wieder." Schuldig fand jetzt doch Gefallen an seiner Aufgabe. Wenn er  
anderen Leuten auf den Geist gehen konnte, war er ganz in seinem Element.  
  
„Und? Können wir euch irgendwie helfen?"  
„Ich denke schon. Ihr habt da was, was einem Freund von mir gehört. Und der hätte das sehr  
gerne zurück." Schuldig kam einen Schritt näher und blickte ihm drohend in die Augen.  
Unbeeindruckt starrte der Braunhaarige zurück und zog ein kleines schwarzes Stück Stoff aus  
der Tasche. „Suchst du etwa das hier?" Er wedelte damit vor Schuldigs Nase herum. Störte  
sich nicht daran, dass dieses Kleidungsstück noch vor wenigen Minuten sehr intimen Kontakt  
mit der Körper von Crawford hatte.  
„Genau das. Also rück es heraus."  
„Oh, ich glaube nicht, dass ich das tun werde. Schick das arrogante Arschloch zu mir, er soll  
ganz lieb ‚Bitte, bitte' sagen und dann bekommt er es zurück."  
  
Schuldig, Aya und Omi brachen in haltloses Gelächter aus. Hier überschätzte ganz  
offensichtlich jemand seine Macht und unterschätzte die Gegner. Crawford hätte die beiden in  
Grund und Boden gestampft, noch bevor sie wussten, was ihnen geschah. Er würde es selbst  
dann noch tun, wenn er hier ohne String herkommen müsste. Aber da sie schon mal hier  
waren, konnten sie dem Amerikaner die Arbeit auch abnehmen und den Typen zeigen, wo der  
Hammer hing.  
„Ich denke nicht, dass er das tun wird." Bruchteile von Sekunden später flogen zwei Darts,  
legten die Gegner lahm und ließen sie auf den Boden sacken.  
  
Die beiden Rothaarigen sahen Omi irritiert an. Aya fand zuerst seine Stimme wieder. „Wieso  
hattest du deine Pfeile mit?" Er konnte es nicht fassen. Da gingen sie in einen Club und ihr  
Chibi brachte Darts mit. Was hatte er denn gedacht, dass ihm hier passieren könnte? Und  
außerdem...  
„Verdammt. Wo hast du die Dinger versteckt?" Schuldig ging einmal um den jungen Mann in  
Hotpants, Stiefel und Weste herum und konnte absolut nicht feststellen, wo der die Teile hätte  
verstecken können.  
„Also... Ich war mir ja wegen Schwarz nicht so sicher... nichts für ungut", er lächelte Schuldig  
um Verzeihung bittend an, „da wollte ich mich in Sicherheit wiegen. Und wo ich die habe,  
das bleibt mein Geheimnis." Diesmal grinste er beide an.  
  
Aya bückte sich und nahm den String aus der Hand des Braunhaarigen. „Mission erfüllt."  
„Ach? Arbeitest du jetzt auch für uns?" Schuldig sah lüstern auf das knackige Hinterteil, das  
sich vor ihm präsentierte.  
„Wenn die Bezahlung stimmt, dann schon." Aya konnte doch tatsächlich grinsen. Es war  
einfach unglaublich.  
„Was hast du dir denn so vorgestellt?" Omi rollte nur mit den Augen, während die beiden sich  
schon wieder küssten. Und das sehr intensiv.  
„Ich dachte so an deinen Arsch. Einverstanden?" Fragend zog Aya eine perfekt geformte  
Augenbraue nach oben. Eigentlich war die Frage nicht nötig. Schuldig würde ihm ohnehin  
geben, was er verlangte.  
„Immer doch. Wann willst du deine Forderungen denn eintreiben?"  
  
Jetzt wurde es Omi zuviel. So anregend die beiden auch sein mochten, sie hatten gerade noch  
ein weiteres Problem. Verzweifelt räusperte er sich, winkte ihnen zu, machte somit auf sich  
aufmerksam. Dann zeigte er auf die wie leblos daliegenden Männer, die sie im Laufe des  
Abends schon zweimal gestört hatten.  
„Sind die tot?" Beinahe erschrocken blickte Schuldig zu Omi. Hatte der Blondschopf etwa  
tatsächlich Gift in seinen Pfeilen gehabt und geplant sie zu töten?  
„Um Gottes Willen. Nein. Ich wollte euch doch nur loswerden, wenn es eng wird – aber doch  
nicht umbringen." Er konnte es nicht fassen, dass man ihm so was zutraute. Er würde doch  
niemanden um die Ecke bringen, von dem seine Freunde behaupteten, sie wären gut im Bett.  
Und er hatte ja schon erlebt, wie es war, von Schuldig oral befriedigt zu werden. Da würde er  
doch nicht die Quelle dieser Lust töten.  
  
„Die beiden werden noch circa zwei Stunden schlafen, dann sind sie wieder wach. Also?  
Wohin mit denen?" Er trat mit dem Fuß gegen das Schienbein des blonden Mannes.  
„Nach draußen? Vor die Tür?" Aya und Omi stimmten dem Vorschlag zu. Schuldig nahm den  
Braunhaarigen auf den Arm. Die Mitglieder von Weiß hakten den Blonden unter. Sie  
erzählten dem Türsteher etwas von zuviel Alkohol, setzten die Störenfriede neben einer  
Mülltonne ab und machten sich wieder auf den Weg nach drinnen. Nur um jetzt festzustellen,  
dass sich die Duschkabinen inzwischen geleert hatten und sie nun nach den verbliebenen vier  
jungen Männern suchen mussten.  
  
Während die anderen drei auf der Suche nach dem String waren, wurde der Duschwettbewerb  
für beendet erklärt. Die Kandidaten erhielten, zu ihrem Glück, Bademäntel, bevor sie die  
Kabinen verließen.  
Schon war der Besitzer des Clubs wieder zur Stelle, um seine Moderation fortzusetzen. „Na,  
na, na. Das war ja mal was ganz Heißes. Oder? Liebes Publikum, was meint ihr?" Tosender  
Applaus setzte ein und verwandelte sich dann in Jubelschreie. Die restlichen Gäste waren  
definitiv zufrieden mit dem, was sie gesehen hatten.  
  
„Dann wollen wir doch mal den Sieger küren. Auf der einen Seite ‚Der Blonde und sein  
kleiner Freund'. Wer ist dafür, dass sie gewonnen haben? Klatsch, jubelt, schreit so laut ihr  
könnt." Es wurde laut im Club, es hatte den Zuschauern ganz offensichtlich gefallen, was sie  
gesehen hatten.  
„Und jetzt das andere Pärchen. Der Ausländer mit den dunklen Haaren und sein sexy  
Partner." Diesmal wurde es noch lauter. Crawford war sich ohnehin schon sicher gewesen,  
dass er gewonnen hatte. Jetzt bekam er es nur noch bestätigt.  
„Ja. Dann gratuliere ich doch mal euch beiden. Hier ist der Preis. Ein Gutschein für ein  
Wochenende in einem Ferienhaus. Viel Spaß." Gelassen nahm Crawford die Karte entgegen.  
Er musste ja jetzt nicht in heilloses Grinsen ausbrechen, nur weil er wusste, was in dem  
Ferienhaus passieren würde.  
„Ja. Meine Damen und Herren. Vielen Dank für die Aufmerksamkeit. Die vier hier werden  
sich kurz verabschieden. Aber ich bin mir sicher, ihr seht sie heute noch."  
  
Ein Angestellter des Clubs führte sie in eine der Umkleidekabinen, die normalerweise für die  
engagierten Tänzer reserviert war. Hier fanden sie einen Korb, der all ihre Kleidung enthielt,  
bis eben auf den String von Crawford sowie ausreichend Handtücher und Föne.  
Sie schafften es, sich innerhalb von fünfzehn Minuten wieder herzurichten, dass sie den Rest  
der Nacht genießen konnten. Wobei Yohji anschließend fürchterlich darüber klagte, dass  
seine Haare nicht so lagen, wie er es gerne hätte. Doch den Anderen fiel der Unterschied  
zwischen vorher und nachher leider nicht auf. Sehr zum Ärger des Geburtstagskindes.  
  
TBC.  



	12. Teil 12

@all: Die beiden Typen (der blonde mit den langen Haaren und der Braunhaarige/Brünette), das  
waren Zechs und Treize aus Gundam Wing (nur als Info). 

Viel Spaß beim Lesen (auch wenn ich immer noch der Meinung bin, dass ich schon bessere  
Kapitel geschrieben habe).  
  


Happy Birthday Yohji – Teil 12 (Over and Out)

Schuldig, Aya und Omi sahen sich recht ratlos im Club um. Von ihren Begleitern war weit und  
breit keine Spur zu sehen. Dafür trafen sie auf den Manager, der sie zu der recht großzügig  
eingerichteten Kabine führte, in der sich die anderen aufhielten.

Vor der Tür angekommen, wurden sie noch kurz aufgehalten. Der schleimige Grottenolm, der  
sich als Manager tarnte, hatte wohl die Preise für die Zweitplatzierten vergessen und schickte  
jetzt einen seiner Angestellten in Richtung Bar.  
Wenig später kehrte selbiger mit einem Klappkorb voll mit Champagnerflaschen und  
ausreichend Gläsern zurück. Schuldig nahm eine der Flaschen heraus und betrachtete sie  
prüfend. Schließlich nickte er dem Mann zu, als ob es in seiner Entscheidungsgewalt lag, ob sie  
die Getränke annahmen oder nicht.

Der Grottenolm und sein Angestellter entfernten sich, überließen die drei damit sich selbst. Da  
Aya es nicht für notwendig erachtete, sich anzukündigen, öffnete er einfach die Tür zu der  
Kabine. Eigentlich konnte man den Raum, den sie jetzt betraten, kaum mehr als Kabine  
bezeichnen, sondern viel eher als Salon.  
Links vom Eingang befand sich eine Sitzgruppe aus Sofas und Sesseln. An der rechten Wand  
waren Spiegel eingelassen, vor denen sich die Frisiertische befanden.

Ken und Nagi hatten es sich auf einem der Sofas bequem gemacht und versuchten das Gezeter  
von Yohji zu überhören, der weiterhin über seine ruinierte Frisur klagte. Hätte er eben dran  
denken sollen, bevor er unter die Dusche gesprungen ist.  
Crawford hingegen saß, um Fassung bemüht, vor einem der Frisiertische. Nicht genug, dass  
Yohji aus einer Mücke einen Elefanten machte, denn er sah immer noch fantastisch aus. Nein, er  
selbst hatte sich auch noch nicht anziehen können, weil der String fehlte. Und da dieser nun mal  
immer noch unter die Hose gehörte, auch wenn sie aus noch so wenig Material bestand, saß er  
nun also im Bademantel herum und war zum Warten verurteilt.

Seine Miene hellte sich schlagartig auf, als Aya den Raum betrat. Ein kleines schwarzes Stück  
Stoff flog durch die Luft und landete zielsicher in der Hand des Amerikaners. Ein kurzes Nicken  
in Richtung des Rothaarigen folgte, dann glitt der Bademantel zu Boden.  
Omi, der nach Aya den Raum betreten hatte, wurde von Schuldig, dem letzten im Bunde,  
praktisch in das Zimmer hineingestoßen. So schnell wie möglich schloss der Deutsche mit dem  
Fuß die Tür hinter sich und stellte den Korb mit den Getränken auf den Boden.

Sechs geweitete Augenpaare starrten den gut gebauten und wohl geformten Körper von  
Crawford an, während der sich in aller Seelen Ruhe anzog. Natürlich musste er sich dazu  
umdrehen und die Beine durchgedrückt halten, während er den String äußerst langsam nach oben  
zog.

Yohji war derjenige, der die Anspannung am kürzesten ertrug. Er wusste nur zu genau, dass er  
dieses äußerst erregende Hinterteil auch an diesem Abend wieder einmal nicht bekommen  
würde, was ihn aber nicht davon abhielt, wenigstens einen Satz dazu loszuwerden. „Dir ist schon  
klar, dass dich jeder hier im Raum nur allzu gerne vögeln würde, oder?"  
Crawford, nur mit dem String bekleidet, drehte sich um und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.  
„Ach, würdet ihr das gerne?" Ein leichtes Grinsen umspielte seine Mundwinkel.  
„Also ich mit Sicherheit nicht." Erneut konzentrierten sich alle Anwesenden auf eine Person, nur  
diesmal auf Omi.  
„Stimmt ja." Schuldig schubste Omi in die Mitte des Zimmers. „Euer Chibi hier hat ein paar  
seiner Darts mit. Nur für den Fall, dass wir – damit meint er Schwarz – ihm gefährlich werden.  
Ich denke, wir sollte ihm mal beibringen, dass wir vollkommen ungefährlich sind."

Der kleine Blondschopf sah sich leicht panisch um und blickte Yohji flehentlich an. „Lass mal  
gut sein, Schuldig. Ich werde ihm schon beibringen, dass ihr es nur gut mit ihm meint." Die  
beiden Älteren grinsten sich wissend an, während Omi sanft zu Yohji hingezogen wurde.  
„Ich wüsste wirklich zu gerne, wo du die Pfeile versteckt hast. Die Sachen sitzen so eng, das  
passt doch gar nichts mehr dazwischen." Weiche Hände tasteten Omis Körper akribisch ab.  
Insbesondere Stellen, die in der Nähe von leicht erregbaren Zonen lagen, mussten genauestens  
untersucht werden.

Nachdem Yohjis Hände nun bereits deutlich länger als notwendig unter seiner Weste weilten,  
fiel es Omi von Sekunde zu Sekunde schwerer, seine Erregung zu verbergen. „Yohji, bitte..."  
„Was willst du denn, du kleine Schlampe?" Er zwickte in eine der Brustwarzen, die er gerade so  
liebevoll gestreichelt hatte und entlockte dem jungen Mann vor ihm ein Stöhnen.  
„Ist das nicht klar? Von dir gefickt werden, hast du mir doch versprochen." Der Verlauf des  
heutigen Abends hatte bei Omi dazu geführt, dass er, wenn er seine Teamkollegen und  
ehemaligen Gegner sah, fast nur noch an Sex denken konnte. In allen möglichen Variationen.  
Und er mit Yohji auf der Tanzfläche... Irgendwann hatte dieser Gedanke angefangen, etwas sehr  
Verführerisches an sich zu haben.

Die Stimmung im Raum hatte sich um einiges verbessert, als Omi seine Abneigung Schwarz  
gegenüber vergaß und nur noch an Yohji und ihr gemeinsames Vergnügen dachte.  
Um die Laune zu erhalten, öffnete Schuldig die Champagnerflaschen und schenkte jedem etwas  
ein. Für Yohji genau die Gelegenheit, sich bei seinen Gästen zu bedanken.

Er nahm eines der Gläser in die Hand, die andere war weiterhin mit Omi beschäftigt. „Also, sehr  
verehrte Gäste." Ein leicht schiefes Grinsen folgte. „Ich will mich ganz herzlich bei euch  
bedanken, dass ihr euch die Mühe gemacht habt und heute gekommen sein. Und... vergesst  
diesen Quatsch."  
Er setzte noch mal von vorne an. „Wenn mir jemand vorher gesagt hätte, wie nett das mit uns  
zusammen wird, hätte ich schon längst darauf bestanden, dass wir mal hierher gehen. Und ich  
wette, solche Geschenke bekommt nicht jeder." Er nickte in Richtung von Aya und Schuldig,  
Crawford und ganz besonders zu Nagi.  
Großzügig zählte er Ken mit zu Crawford hinzu und von Omi würde er sich nachher auf der  
Tanzfläche noch sein Geschenk abholen. „Dann wollen wir mal auf diesen äußerst angenehmen  
Abend anstoßen. Kampai." Seine Begleiter taten es ihm nach und erhoben ebenfalls ihre Gläser.

Nachdem es auch Crawford wieder geschafft hatte, seine Kleidung in den ursprünglichen  
Zustand zu versetzen, begaben sie sich auf die Tanzfläche. Diesmal, um einfach nur zu tanzen.  
Die sexuelle Anspannung, die sie durch den Anfang des Abends geleitet hatte, war für den  
Moment verschwunden.  
Ihre Körper verschmolzen mit der Musik und teilweise auch sehr eng miteinander. Schuldig, der  
sich fast damit abgefunden hatte, dass er Aya in dieser Nacht wahrscheinlich nicht mehr haben  
würde, begnügte sich deswegen damit, seinen Partner solange zu erregen, bis dieser aufgab und  
den Deutschen erneut in den Waschraum zog.

Irgendwann hatten sie sich wieder an den Tisch zurückgezogen, den sie für diesen Abend in  
Anspruch genommen hatten.  
Schuldig und Aya galten als verschollen, sie hatten es ja nicht für nötig gehalten, den Rest der  
Gruppe darüber zu informieren, wohin genau sie sich abgesetzt hatten. Vermutlich hätte das  
ohnehin nur dazu geführt, dass sie noch Zuschauer bekommen hätten. Für den Moment konnten  
sie darauf sehr gut verzichten.

Yohjis Hand wanderte über Omis Oberschenkel, bis sie den Lenden gefährlich nahe kam. „Und  
Sweetheart? Hast du es dir noch mal anders überlegt oder bleibt es dabei?"  
„Bevor ich es mir überlege, von dir nicht gefickt zu werden, da muss schon einiges passieren."  
Omi kletterte auf den Schoß von Yohji und küsste ihn ganz intensiv. Als kleinen Vorgeschmack  
darauf, was noch auf den anderen wartete.  
„Dann wollen wir mal." Der Ältere stand auf, zwang damit seinen Begleiter automatisch sich  
auch zu erheben.

Auf der Tanzfläche dirigierte Yohji seinen Partner in die Nähe eines der kleineren Podeste.  
Dieser hier erhob sich nur knapp zwanzig Zentimeter, würde damit das Hinterteil von Omi in  
genau die richtige Höhe bringen.  
Vollkommen unschuldig begannen die beiden zu tanzen, ließen ihre Hände nicht ganz so  
unschuldig über den Körper des anderen gleiten. Fanden die Stellen, die ihn zum Stöhnen  
brachten.

Nach kurzer Zeit hatte sich Omi bis an den Rand der Extase getanzt. Die Berührungen von Yohji  
sandten kleine Stromstöße durch seinen Körper, erinnerten ihn daran, was vor zwei Nächten im  
Zimmer des Älteren passiert war.  
Es waren weniger Tanzbewegungen, die er auf dem Podest aufführte, als mehr aufreizende  
Gesten. Seine Hände glitten über den eigenen Körper, zeigten Yohji an, wo er gerne berührt  
werden wollte. Er musste sich auf die Lippe beißen, um der Erregung, die ihn erfasst hatte, nicht  
nachzugeben.

Omi winkte mit dem Zeigefinger. „Komm schon, fick mich." Yohji meinte sich verhört zu  
haben, er hatte eigentlich darauf warten wollen, bis der Schaum den Club füllen würde. Schöner  
dichter Schaum, der nicht so leicht zerfiel. Der Omis Körper geschmeidig machen würde. Ihre  
beiden Leiber vor den Blicken der anderen teilweise verbarg.  
Sie würden sich vor aller Augen ihrer Leidenschaft hingeben und keiner würde sehen, wie eng  
sie miteinander verbunden waren. Aber wenn Omi wollte, dass alle sehen konnten, wie er mitten  
auf der Tanzfläche genommen wurden, dann würde er natürlich nicht nein sagen.

Yohji hatte gerade einen Arm ausgestreckt, hielt Omis Körper eng umschlungen, als der  
erwartete Schaum doch noch kam. Aus den vier Ecken des Clubs sprühten Kanonen die weiche  
Masse auf die Tanzfläche. Langsam bedeckte sich der Boden und ließ ihn fast winterlich  
aussehen.  
Er hätte gerne noch gewartet, bis zumindest ihre Hüften auch bedeckt waren, doch die  
flehentlichen blauen Augen vor ihm sprachen eine andere Sprache.

Yohji machte da weiter, wo er gerade gestoppt hatte. Öffnete in aller Ruhe den Reißverschluss  
von Omis Hotpants. Die Blicke der wenigen Personen um sie herum, die diese Aktion  
bemerkten, spürte er kaum. Zu sehr lenkte ihn der Anblick seines jungen Partners ab.  
Er hatte gewusst, dass es unmöglich war, unter der äußerst engen Hose noch etwas andere zu  
tragen. Doch es war eine andere Sache, wenn man den Reißverschluss öffnete und sich sofort  
eine Erektion gegen seine Hand drückte.

Sanft glitt seine Hand um Omis Erregung herum. Die Haut war glatt und warm. Es fühlte sich so  
gut an, dieses spezielle Körperteil in der Hand zu halten. Er konnte nicht widerstehen, ging vor  
Omi in die Knie und umschloss dessen Geschlecht mit seinen Lippen.  
Ein leicht herber Geschmack ging von Omi aus, aber gerade das machte ihn so unglaublich.  
Yohji schloss seine Augen, ihm war gerade alles andere egal geworden. Nur noch er und Omi  
zählten. Er griff mit seinen Händen nach dem zierlichen Hinterteil seines Partners, zog ihn näher  
an sich heran.  
Sein Kopf bewegte sich vor und zurück. Er übte mit den Lippen immer stärkeren Druck aus, ließ  
gelegentlich die Zunge um den Schaft wandern, bis er merkte, dass Omi immer härter wurde und  
kurz vor dem Orgasmus stand.

Er richtete sich wieder auf, eine Hand umschloss das steife Glied vor ihm, ihre Münder waren  
durch einen innigen Kuss vereint. „Sag mir, was du willst, du kleine Sau."  
Omis Augen zogen sich zu einem gefährlichen Lächeln zusammen. „Ich will auf dir abspritzen.  
Will meinen Saft auf deinem Gesicht sehen und dann will ich ihn von dir ablecken und dich so  
geil machen, dass du mich sofort vögeln willst."  
„Dann sollte ich wohl besser wieder auf die Knie gehen, oder?" Mit einem leichten Grinsen im  
Gesicht glitt Yohji an dem Körper vor ihm herab, küsste noch einmal die rote Spitze, die sich  
ihm entgegenstreckte und sah dann erwartungsvoll nach oben.

Omis rechte Hand legte sich um sein bestes Stück, mit dem Rücken lehnte er sich gegen die  
Metallstange auf dem Podest. Der Anblick von Yohji, wie dieser vor ihm kniete und es gar nicht  
mehr erwarten konnte, bis sich Omi auf ihm ergoss, war für den jungen Mann ungeheuer  
erregend. Sein Hand glitt immer schneller vor und zurück, er konnte es kaum noch erwarten, bis  
er kam. „Du siehst so geil aus, wie du...aaaahhhh...."  
Kleine Tropfen milchig weißer Flüssigkeit spritzen auf das Gesicht vor ihm. Omis Beine gaben  
unter ihm nach. Er konnte für den Moment nicht mehr. So faszinierend die Perspektive auch  
gewesen sein mochte, die Kraft hatte ihn für den Moment verlassen.

Yohjis Finger glitt durch eines der Tröpfchen auf seiner Wange, er nahm etwas von dem Saft  
von Omi auf, brachte ihn an die eigenen Lippen. „Du bist immer noch so lecker wie neulich."  
Blaue Augen glitzerten ihn an. „Wirklich? Das sollte ich doch wohl selbst herausfinden." Er  
beugte sich nach vorn, strich mit der Zunge über Yohjis Gesicht.  
Nach und nach schleckte er alle Stellen wieder sauber. Der Geschmack von ihm selbst, den er  
dadurch aufnahm, hatte etwas bitteres, salziges, war aber nicht wirklich unangenehm. „Ich  
glaube, du hast recht. Ich bin lecker."  
„Und wie. Deswegen werde ich die jetzt auch noch so richtig vögeln. Dein Saft hat mich auf den  
Geschmack gebracht. Jetzt will ich auch wissen, wie sich dein Arsch anfühlt."  
„Gerne doch." Irgendwie schaffte es Omi, sich der Hotpants zu entledigen, ohne dass er dazu die  
Stiefel ausziehen musste. Nur noch mit OverKnee-Stiefeln und Weste bekleidet saß er vor Yohji  
auf dem Podest. Er sah mal wieder aus wie die Sünde persönlich.

Der Schaum war inzwischen schon so hoch, dass er fast bis über ihre Köpfe reichte, zumindest,  
solange sie knieten. Yohji zog seinen jüngeren Kollegen wieder nach oben. Hoffend, dass dessen  
Beine wieder Kraft hatten und die folgenden Minuten überstehen würden, ohne nachzugeben.  
Omi drehte sich von ihm weg, hielt sich mit beiden Händen an der Stange fest und bewegte dann  
verführerisch sein aufreizend entblößtes Hintereil.  
Yohji stockte fast der Atem, als er das sah. Am liebsten wäre er sofort in diesen engen, sinnlich  
geformten Hintern eingedrungen. Nur das bisschen Vernunft, über das er gerade noch verfügte,  
hielt ihn davon ab. Er griff in die Hosentasche, holte dort die Tube Gleitgel hervor, die noch von  
der Duschaktion übrig war. Es war ja noch mehr als genug über, kein Grund also, diese  
wegzuwerfen.  
Omi bettelte immer stärker danach, endlich genommen zu werden, deswegen beeilte sich Yohji  
auch mit dem Vorbereiten. Er hatte kaum seinen ersten Finger in dem geilen Arsch, der sich vor  
ihm präsentierte, als Omi sich ihm auch schon entgegendrückte. „Mach schon. Ich brauche dich.  
Mein Schwanz ist schon wieder ganz hart." Mit einer schnellen Bewegung glitt Yohjis freie  
Hand um den zierlichen Körper herum und prüfte, ob dies der Wahrheit entsprach. Und das tat  
es. Der kleine Blondschopf hatte sich wieder erholt und war mehr als bereit in die nächste Runde  
zu gehen.

Wenig später zog Yohji seine drei Finger aus Omi hervor, begierig jetzt endlich in den  
jungendlichen Körper stoßen zu können. Einmal noch glitt sein Blick über die Rückansicht von  
Omi, wie er sich dort an der Stange festhielt. Die leicht gespreizten Beine, die in den hohen  
Stiefeln steckten. Dann kam erst mal eine Weile nur blanke Haut und ein äußerst netter Po, der  
sich geradezu danach sehnte, dass ein Schwanz in ihm steckte. Oben herum dann die Weste, die  
den Oberkörper betonte.  
Yohjis Hände legten sich um Omis Hüften, zogen ihn zu sich hin und langsam drang er in ihn  
ein. Eigentlich wollte er hart zustoßen. Ihm zeigen, wie sehr er ihn wollte, doch er hielt sich  
zurück. Immerhin war der junge Mann noch ein Anfänger.

Er beugte sich über Omis Schulter, flüsterte ihm leise ins Ohr. „Gefällt dir das?"  
„Hnn.... härter..." Wie sollte Yohji denn da widerstehen? Er hielt Omi mit nur noch einer Hand  
umfangen, die andere massierte die Erregung des anderen. Und gleichzeitig stieß er immer härter  
in den Körper, den er umfangen hielt. Enge, heiße Wände umschlossen sein Glied, ließen ihn  
jede Bewegung des anderen spüren.  
Er warf den Kopf nach hinten, biss sich auf die Lippen, um nicht schon jetzt zu kommen. Es war  
einfach zu geil, hier, getarnt durch den Schaum, inmitten von all den anderen Gästen,  
leidenschaftlichen Sex zu haben. Mit einem außerordentlich attraktiven jungen Mann, der es  
kaum noch aushalten konnte.

Inzwischen hatte es Omi irgendwie geschafft seine Bewegung dem Takt der Musik anzupassen.  
Getragen von den Tekkno-Beats bewegte er sich ruckartig vor und zurück, ließ nicht zu, dass  
Yohji noch länger an sich halten konnte. Heißer Saft ergoss sich tief in Omi, der selbst nur  
wenige Sekunden länger durchhielt.  
Erschöpft lehnte er an der Stange, das Gewicht von Yohji, der sich auf ihn gelehnt hatte, noch  
zusätzlich tragend.

Gemeinsam sackten sie zu Boden, umgeben vom Schaum, sahen sie einander an. Geschafft, aber  
sehr glücklich grinsend blickte ihn ein Paar blaue Augen an. „Happy Birthday Yohji."  
Yohji zog Omi zu sich hin und umarmte. „Danke. Das war ein Geburtstag, den ich so schnell  
nicht vergessen werde."

OWARI (ÄÄÄÄÄÄÄNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄ)

Bevor ihr es vergesst: Schreibt mir doch bitte ein Kommentar und sagt mir, wie ihr den  
abschließenden Teil fandet.


End file.
